Unknown girl
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Kol see's a girl and becomes curious, only to find she is more interesting then he first though. This alone makes her hard to grasp but that fact she's his sisters best friend makes it that much harder!
1. New Pet?

**I don't own anything apart from my OC****.**

Kol POV

Walking into the grill turned out to be more interesting then I would have guessed. I was in there for five minutes with Rebekah before she ditched me to flirt with the human boy, Matt. But as I was about to prey on my chosen victim I smelt a unique and curious scent that made my mouth water. It smelt of watermelon's, dust and pine wood with other rare fruits undertone in the form of a perfume.

Looking around I searched the thralls of people until I saw the carrier of that intoxicating scent. It was a girl. Simple. She was neither too thin, nor too fat. She didn't have long or short hair; it simply brushed her shoulders simply cut straight. No layer, dyes or accessories. She was medium height, once again not to short or tall. She was the image of average, but at the same time that drew me in. nothing about her was simple but at the same time everything was.

She had slightly wavy ash toned brown hair which was slightly frizzy from the recent heat. She wore a plain pair of jeans for comfort and a navy blue vest top with a black woollen cardigan over it, and plain black trainers. She didn't use too much deodorant from the smell, a simple spritz of perfume this morning most likely from the fact it smelt faded, and other then that nothing most likely she also wore some roll on but she was so plain yet so different. She was like a mouse you pass when you walk threw a field, she makes no difference and you won't see her unless you're looking. She blended in and that was rare now a days as everybody wanted to stand out with make-up, which her face was clear of as well.

Straightening up I changed my dining choice as I strolled up to her as she remained oblivious and kept sipping her Pepsi while watching the small TV in the far corner above the booths. By the looks of it she wasn't expecting anyone and was just here. Tilting my head I smirked before I reached her and leaned against her single table before she noticed me with a confused expression.

"Hey. I'm Kol, you would be?" I said looking into her light green eyes threw her thick black framed glasses which I only just noticed. Her large doe like eyes were framed in thick and long brown lashes and her eyes were perfectly proportioned on her face matching her thick lips which were lightly covered in Chap Stick which I could smell. And her straight nose which was a little small but it fit in with her dainty body and features.

"I know who you are. You have been mentioned by some common acquaintances." She said shyly before taking another small sip of her now flat drink. Tilting my head in confusion realisation dawned on me, she must know the 'Scooby crew' and the big secret, which frankly I was sure more than half of this town, knew. Groaning I sat down casually opposite her making her eyebrows raise slightly as though unsure.

"So I would assume you know the deep dark secret?" I asked pouting, if she knew then most likely she would be on vervain.

"Yes. Sorry." She did sound sorry as though she knew what I was thinking making me smirk at her as she blushed lightly, her pale peach skin was paler from lack of sunlight and the fact I smelt none on her skin made me guess she spent most of her time indoors.

"Why are you sorry? I would assume you know I would compel you to come with me. So why are you sorry when it would mean I would have you for dinner otherwise?" I smirked at her.

"Well now you will most likely go and eat some other innocent person" she said hesitantly.

"Well you could still take the place, and hey! I may not even kill you!" I said grinning she was interesting and I think she would make an interesting pet.

"Yeah, no thanks been used as a juice box before and it wasn't the nicest feeling, plus the person you have for dinner would most likely be compelled and won't even know you're doing it. I would" she said leaning back slightly noting that I had leaned towards her slightly with interest.

Laughing slightly at the idea of her being a juice box I replied smirking still. "Hmm good point though I think you are an interesting person. By the way I never caught your name?" I said wanting to know my pets name.

"I didn't throw it." She said smiling lightly making me smirk. She was witty, pretty and simple. The perfect pet.

"Kol." I heard the familiar voice of my elder brother aka the stick in the mud. Despite being a calm person I knew when annoyed or ticked of that Elijah was ruthless, it was a basic instinct.

Looking over to see my suited brother looking between me and the awkward girl who was shifting slightly under what I assume was from the looks I was giving her.

"Should I remind you of the promise you made to mother?" He asked me calmly making me groan before grinning.

"Of course I remember I was just getting to know the locals brother!" I said grinning knowing that he was itching to keep me away from attracting any attention.

"Hey Elijah. How are you?" She asked quickly seeing the angered look in my brother's eyes at my mocking tone.

"I am well Miss Dell; might I ask how you are?" He responded ever the gentlemen turning to her asking her whether or not she was actually ok. Grinning at the fact I got her surname I looked at her sheepish and embarrassed face as she looked me and grimacing at me grin which almost split my face.

"I am fine. Just getting … acquainted with your younger brother." She said edging away from my still prominent grin.

Shooting me a pointed look Elijah nodded. "Well I can see that, and should you want to leave I shall keep him here if you want to go home. I'm sure you understand what he is like from my previous warnings" he stated smirking lightly at me when I shot my eyes to him. So was he the shared acquaintance? If that was so I had a very limited time gap of which to obtain her.

"I appreciate that Elijah but I was actually hoping to see Rebekah but it seems she got a little … distracted." She said lightly smiling looking over my shoulder, copying her movements me and Elijah saw our dear sister almost starting a fight with Elena and the rest. Sighing Elijah swiftly nodded before heading over to hopefully defuse the situation.

"So are my brothers the acquaintances? Or the other 'Scooby crew'?" I asked her the moment we saw Rebekah try and slap Caroline only for Elijah to intervene.

"They are all acquaintances. Elena and the others explained it to me, and then Elijah and I met when I was mentioned in Elena's 'deal' with him and he wanted to meet those he was protecting. And then we just got on. I then got to know Rebekah threw Klaus. So I have heard many of the story's and know it from many views, I and a neutral if one tells me a plan I warn the others and vice versa." I was shocked, that this simple girl was basically a sanctuary, nobody was her favourite and she was obviously kept in the loop since she knew who I was but if she was friends with my siblings it meant that they most likely told her stories of me and Finn.

"Well I must say Rebekah has a temper, as has Klaus and the elder Salvatore, I am surprised you are in fact alive still." I stated impressed.

"Well brother I wouldn't hurt my only honest friend would I?" I her my sisters bitchy voice speak next to me before she smiled kindly at the girl who name I still had not gotten.

"Hey Bekah! What happened?" The girl asked my sister giving her a kiss on the cheek as my sister mirrored the action. Pulling away she smiled at my sister who was known to be a loner and stick with us but she obviously felt for this tiny girl making me frown.

"Well that blonde obsession of Klaus's dared to warn me of Matt and actually threatened me!" My sister spat in outrage. Glaring at the group who were being spoken to by Elijah.

"Well don't mind her, she often doesn't think before she speaks" the girl said calming my sister down almost immediately, who then turned and glared at me.

"Why are you bothering her Kol?" She growled most likely knowing what I wanted with her in the first place.

"I simply wanted to get to know her." I stated smugly before she rolled her eyes before smiling and pulling up a chair from another table and sitting between us making me scowl and her smirk at me annoyed expression.

"Bekah it's honestly fine, he was asking me how I knew you all and how I was involved" the mystery girl said making my sister look sceptical and me smirk turning to the STILL unnamed girl.

"Humph! Well you are a bit of a magnet for our kind!" He growled glaring now at the older Salvatore as he smirked at us.

"I'm not that bad…" she replied ignoring the glare, before backing from Rebekah's incredulous look.

"Oh really? Well I think you may need to re-evaluate that statement!" She spoke making my girl shift before glancing at the small clock behind the bar and gasping before leaping up and hurriedly running out the door leaving me curious and Rebekah looking after her almost worried.

"What was that about?" I asked relaxing as she looked back to me and sighing.

"She has a curfew of sorts, and her parents are not the nicest to know. Nor the most forgiving when she is late home" she mumbled before drinking her raspberry J2o.

"Why not compel them?" I asked shrugging.

"They, like her cannot be compelled, despite her not having vervain. In fact she's actually allergic to it." She spoke softly.

I frowned and leaned towards her interested. "What's her name?" I asked making her frown before smirking.

"She didn't tell you?" I growled before spitting out how she rejected me and avoided telling me her name other then me knowing her surname, courtesy of Elijah.

"Well yeah, I taught her that when we were in Chicago with Nik. Guys kept hitting on her and I told her how to reject them cleanly." She said smirking and relaxing further in her seat.

"Wait she was with Nik in Chicago? When he tried making his hybrids?" I asked confused, why would he take her along when he obviously had an affection for vampire Barbie?

"Oh yes! He held her captive and told her she was an interest to pass time while Stephan was fighting his urges. So he spoke to her and she was unbiased and ever tried to kill him making him keep her alive, he told me she was the most easy going human he had met and I would get on with her. So he got her to keep me company, and teach me the current trends and what I missed once he and Stephan almost killed themselves after trying to teach me fashion." She said grinning evilly. Smirking myself I nodded, that made sense it would be uncomfortable for Nik to bring his baby sister into the world and have to educate her on everything especially when he had a disloyal Stephan to handle and his hybrids that kept dying.

Frowning I noted _once again!_ I still didn't have her name! I asked her once more, and she smirked before pulling thoughtful face and walking out with a grin that said she wasn't telling. Growling I stood and followed her as she waltzed out the grill swaying her jean clad hips.

**Please review, I would love to know what you think. **


	2. Mystery Girl

I own nothing other than my OC

Mystery girl POV

I ran home almost getting hit by a car _twice! _But when I reached the front door all I needed to know was that my parents we furious. I could hear them screaming at one another through the front door my name being thrown in occasionally but other than hearing the screaming couple all was what I needed to decide to climb up the side of the garage and crawling along the top of it until I hit the bathroom window.

My house was like the same of the rest in Mystic Falls, it was panelled in light green wood which was peeling paint often enough for dad to sweep the pathways every other week or so. It had three bedrooms, mine my sisters and my parents. Climbing over to the next window swiftly I leapt lightly and pushed my bedroom window open silently as I climbed threw and sat breathing quickly a few moments listening in case _they_ heard me fortunately though, I don't think they did as they were still screaming at one another. Closing my window gently I locked it as I crept of my window seat and dodging the creaking floorboard under my pale blue rug as I locked my bedroom door quickly and then the bathroom door which I shared with my sisters room.

My sister was seven but she was a tattle tale and always done what mum and dad told her even when mum told her to pick up a lipstick at boots and hide it in her little toy purse because mum didn't want to wait in the queue to pay for it. Not to mention she was the most spoilt and selfish rugrat I ever met!

Sighing I sat on my double bed in the corner of the room opposite the bathroom door, it was length ways making it so the end of the bed reached a few inches low of touching the window seats frame. I had a bedside table in a black cheap wood that had two small drawers next to one another and a large cupboard gap beneath covered by a little door which I painted with odd swirls that I painted on the inside as well so when opened it looked as though they exploded out of the hole and crept over the door.

I had a single lamp which was a touch sensitive and had a glass cube with crackled glass covering the bulb, my mobile phone charger and iPod docking station that was also my alarm clock on my bedside table.

On the other side of my room I had two black wooden floor length bookcases; one that was filled with DVD's to watch on the small plasma TV on my chest of drawers on the same wall as my bathroom door. And on the other were books I had drawn in and on the odd shelf at the top was my art supplies like pencils, charcoal and paints and brushes. Other than that my room was pretty bare apart from the light blue rug, shelf filled with childhood cuddly toys and about 15+ art canvas's leaning on one another against the bookcases, and a floor length mirror which hung on the wall next to my bedroom door.

My walls were simple, cream and I had painted odd things on the walls, such as flames going up around the bathroom door and creeping along the ceiling, which had glow in the dark stars forming my logo I sign all my drawings with and books, some I have sold and with the money I bought my DVD's, TV and other technology along with art supplies my parents were too cheap to buy for me, so I wouldn't have to spend time with my family I made sure to have many things to keep my occupied like my laptop in my bedside table hidden from my sister along with a few computer games, its charger and other odd things like headphones and my backup mobile and charger in case mine breaks.

In my bedside table drawers was a few books (which I also had more of under my bed in a few painted storage boxes) in case of power cuts, spare glasses and a torch. On my chest of drawers was my small make up bag I hadn't touched in so long it actually had dust forming on it! And a small desk mirror, along with a few candles and odd pens and pencils I had forgotten to put away.

Sighing I grabbed my latest art book and started sketching in it, I draw a human heart which was bleeding the shape of a tree and the roots of the said tree flew from that page to the one opposite, and then there were the leaves that were drawn to appear like little vein's coming from the top of the heart set like a huge branch which then formed into a large distorted brain. After sketching an hour or so the screams finally died down and then I heard the front door slam which meant dad had stormed out and wanted to rent his anger out on something. Mum stormed up and I heard her bedroom door slam shut.

Sighing in relief I headed to bed and pulled my jacket of leaving it on the black frame of my bed and tossed my shoes into the corner knowing I would where them tomorrow and threw my clothes at the foot of my bed and crawled under the sheets in just my underwear and turned my bedroom light off before drifting of gently and all I could think about was Kol earlier and how eager he was to get my name.


	3. Fluffy or Cotton?

Unknown Girls POV

I awoke to a door slamming jolting me awake from my spiraling dreams. One my fog filled mind cleared I noted that my father had gone to work, glancing at my docking station I saw the time was 7am confirming my suspicion that my father had indeed gone to work. I yawned and clambered out of bed towards my shared bathroom. I knew my sister Ami would still be sleeping for another couple of hours so I turned the shower on and while waiting for the water to heat I brushed my teeth. Once I had scrubbed my hair in apple shampoo and conditioner I had lathered my body in my unscented body wash before rinsing and making my way out the shower. I wrapped myself in my old slightly stiff towel before trudging into my bedroom.  
Once I had dried off and wrapped my hair in the towel I put some plain navy blue underwear on followed by a baggy black T-shirt which tucked into a scarlet skirt which fell to my knees. Since I saw it was slightly windy out I slipped some black knee-high socks on and my woollen cardigan over my shirt. Looking over to my outdated mobile I noticed I had a text from Rebekah asking if I wanted to hang out with her at hers for the day and stay the night. I quickly replied and gathered my laptop and charger, some drawing supply, Ipod, Phone charger, wallet and mobile. I put them all in my medium blue satchel knowing that I had some clothes over at hers already since I spend more time there then I do at home.  
Sliding on my black trainers on and shouldering my bag I left my room and locked my door knowing Ami wouldn't hesitate to go nosing through my room. I loved her but she was so trusting on mother and father which wasn't a bad thing but she was being manipulated and I'm scared when she figures it out she will be stuck thinking everything they ever said was right. Glancing around the house on my way out I noted that mother was already in the back garden potting new plants, She loved her garden it was her pride and joy. I knew Ami was still in bed asleep so I simply snuck passed the door to the back garden and out the front door cutting through the dining room. Once out I gasped in the fresh air which had a bit of a chill hanging around my body making me regret wearing a skirt.  
Gripping my bags handle tighter I started strolling up the road to the crossroads and the opposite direction of the Salvatores and up the hill to the Mikealsons. After a few minutes of walking I heard a rustle in the brambles next to me, frowning I approached scared it was an animal trapped. It wasn't uncommon - before I had helped a fox that had its tail trapped. Bending down and carefully removing some of the pointed branches I finally saw what was stuck. It was a kitten, I reached in and grabbed it gently making it squeak out in surprise as I peeled the brambles away from his or her fur until I could get it free. Finally it was loose and I checked it over to make sure it was ok, It was barely a month old and tiny. It was a little girl and she was huddling into my arms and purring making my heart melt. Sighing I held her in my arms as I continued walking, I wrapped her in some of my loose woolly cardigan to keep her warm and picked odd leaves from her fur and noted that her fur under all the mud was in fact light grey. Smiling when the house came into view I rolled my shoulders slightly trying not to disturb my new pet. She had melted my heart and as long as she stays in my room I know that my parents wouldn't mind. Smiling slightly as I hopped up to the front door I knocked lightly with my free hand not wanting to awaken my little lady. The door swung open and revealed an ever noble Elijah who sniffed confusedly and looked over me before pinpointing the purring creature I showed him making him smile lightly and show me indoors to the large lounge.  
"Miss Dell I do believe you have a new friend." He said smiling as he sat down next to me watching the fluffy little girl sleep.  
"I found her stuck in some brambles down the road and we sort off clicked. She snuggled in my arms and fell asleep I did look around to see if there was a mother but I couldn't see anything" I said sadly and grinned as Rebekah appeared in the room with a warm flannel and hand towel. Looking to Elijah he nodded as Rebekah sat on the arm-chair across me and watched almost entranced by her. Elijah said that the mother had either died or the kitten had gotten lost, dumped or abandoned before offering me a cup of tea. At my polite refusal he chuckled and left.  
"She's cute" Rebekah said hesitantly as she shuffled next to me looking unsure. I had finished wiping my little kitten down until she was clean and had noted she was light grey with speckled black, white and a small ginger blob behind her left ear which I had already taken to stroking. She awoke when Rebekah had entered but hadn't moved she only purred louder while I had cleaned her making me smile as Rebekah had soon enough started to fuss the kitten giggling - she was afraid at first in case she hurt her and slowly started petting the purring mass of fluff.  
"So what are you going to name her?" Rebekah asked as we watched the ball of cuteness eat some tuna and milk we put out.  
"I have no idea, any suggestions?" I asked unsure.  
"Hmm. Fluffy, Splodge?" I laughed at the common suggestions lightly and she snickered as well ans we bounced ideas of each other careful to keep an eye on the curious kitty.  
"Well well! What is this? a snack for me? I no I am beautiful but drinking a kitten isn't what i find appealing!" Kol said nonchalantly as he strolled into the room ignoring Rebekah's scowl.  
"Leave my little lady alone she's mine and not a present!" I laughed but my voice held a slight warning as Kol sighed and slumped into the armchair that Rebekah vacated. The little kitten soon came meowing over to me yawning making me smile gently and lift her up and place her on my chest as she padded on me making Rebekah giggle and Kol smirk as he watched me making me slightly uncomfortable. Rebekah soon shooed Kol as before having to go fetch the Pizza's we ordered. Soon we ended up having to share with an almost floating Klaus, Elijah and Kol. Though after Elijah and Klaus had a couple of slices the two left. Kol however lounged with us Rebekah took to ignoring him and simply put some films on while I sat with the kitty which I still had to name snuggled into the crook of my neck. I slowly drifted of to sleep slightly aware of a thick warm blanket being draped over me as I fell into oblivion.

Sorry for the late update. Please give me ideas for names.  
The kitten ideas I have are:  
Sparky  
Cotton  
Belle  
If other ideas please mention in review :)

And name Ideas for the unknown girl are:  
Lydia  
Natalie  
Claire  
Other Ideas please leave in review :)  
The more reviews I get the sooner I update :))


	4. It means Mine in Latin

I own nothing other then my OC's. Be glad in this chapter we learn the name of the mysterious girl! :) lol enjoy.

unknown Girl POV:

Waking up was interesting to say the least. I turned over and cuddled into the warmth of my blanket but in my unconscious state I didn't notice the edge of the sofa ... until I rolled of the edge and heard a round of small chuckles. Sitting up as though electrified I glared at the ones laughing to find a chuckling Klaus sat in the arm chair with my kitten purring away in his lap, Elijah smirking on the other sofa with a giggling Rebekah. Glaring harder at them I looked for the missing link only to turn my head and come face to face with him as he had laid down beside me without my knowledge while I was glaring at the others. Jumping back nearly a foot and letting out a high 'eek' only made them laugh more and Kol lean over and grab my hand, pulling me up along with himself smirking all the while as I watched him suspiciously.  
"Morning" I said suppressing a yawn and turning away from Kol making him pout behind my back and look towards Rebekah.  
"Morning would you like to change and use my shower?" Rebekah said smiling, at my nod she grabbed my hand from Kol sending him a look.  
Smiling at the oldest two brothers they nodded back before I turned to Kol and childishly poked my tongue out at him.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you for I might take that as a invitation" Kol said with a grin and wink making me blush.  
Rebekah rolled her eyes and pulled me up the large stairs and into her room.  
Her room was gorgeous, pale blue walls with light wooden floor. expensive pine wood double bed with a matching wardrobe, chest of draws, dressing table, desk and pair of bedside tables. Her duvet was a lovely teal with golden embroidery which matched her light shades and curtains.  
She had two other doors one leading to another wardrobe which was extremely large and a ensuite bathroom. Her smaller wardrobe had more casual clothes in and her chest of draw contained her underwear and some of my clothes until my room was finished. Klaus had offered for me to move in with them as they knew my mother and father weren't the most subtle and they understood it. Elijah was honestly like a big brother, Klaus and Rebekah were like siblings and best friends to me and I must admit I was starting to have feelings for him. Smiling to Rebekah I went and got some of my clothes from the bottom drawer and some toiletries before heading into the shower while Rebekah said she would go and make sure that breakfast would be made by one of Klaus's servants or one of the brothers that she could actually cook ... without burning the house down.  
I went into the bathroom and stripped of my clothes putting them in the empty hamper and turning the water on, once warm I got in and scrubbed my hair with my usual shampoo and conditioner. After I washed I put my clothes on consisting of a pair of light blue jeans and a light blue and navy striped T shirt which was slightly too big for me, shrugging I slipped my socks and shoes on before brushing my teeth and hair.  
Leaving the bathroom I was still combing my hair with my fingers and put my toiletries bag in its place and left Rebekah's room heading downstairs.  
Smelling an amazing aroma I strolled to the kitchen and smiled at seeing an annoyed Klaus cooking while a smirking Kol, Rebekah and Elijah standing around watching him as he was almost promising revenge.  
I giggled and jumped onto the side between Rebekah and Kol as they slid along to make room for me. I giggled along with Rebekah until Klaus finally turned around with a HUGE platter of pancakes and sat it down in the middle of the kitchen table instead of the dining room as it was only us. We all gathered around and took our seats going from me, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Kol then me again. I grinned as we all grabbed one or two each and drizzled maple syrup on them. I frowned when I felt a tug at my jean leg and looked under the table leaning slightly into Kol making him grin lightly.  
I saw my little kitten watching me with her big blue eyes and I raised my eyebrows cutting a small bit of pancake with minimal syrup on and gently handed it to her, sniffing it she licked it before trying it. She seemed to like it making me smile before I sat up once more and carried on eating.  
I gasped when suddenly I felt small claws dig into my knee as she climbed up my legs and settled on my lap sitting so her ears were visible above the table. Hearing me smirk the siblings looked at me and either smiled or smirked. Poking my tongue out again at them I saw from the corner of my eye Kol waggling his eyebrows making me snap my mouth shut, only for it to open as a small paw reached over the edge of the table and claw my pancake and drag it of the plate and into my lap for her to devour. Gobsmacked I glared at the laughing Mikealsons.  
"Little gannet!" I muttered as I grabbed her pancake and ripped it into smaller pieces for her.  
"Any name ideas come to mind for her yet?" Elijah asked politely stifling his smirk as I nodded.  
"I have come up with a few ideas like Piglet-" I said pointedly looking at her making them all smile a bit before I continued."Athena, Cleo, Aurora and I'm not sure about Cotton" I said shrugging.  
"Personally luv I like Aurora" Klaus said grinning while leaning back in his chair.  
"Hm I like Aurora as well it seems sophisticated yet gentle but maybe a little too mature for a kitten or cat" Elijah said and I nodded thoughtfully.  
"I like Cotton. It's cute and simple." Rebekah said finishing her last pancake.  
"What do you think Kol?" I asked thoughtfully wanting another opinion.  
"Hmm well my little mystery girl I like Cotton as it's the most basic and appropriate for a kitten and she looks like a Cotton" Kol said watching as my little fluff ball curled up yawning and fell asleep once more in my lap.  
"I think that she will be called Cotton" I said gently as I scratched behind her ears smiling as she rolled onto her back purring loudly.  
"Good choice, any how I have some paperwork to finish I shall see you soon Mia" Klaus said before strolling away. Elijah stood and said he wished to finish reading a book he obtained the day before. I smiled and said bye. Rebekah went upstairs to shower and change leaving me and Kol alone.  
Turning to him I saw him smiling like a Cheshire cat making me frown and lean away but he followed and leaned in to me grinning still.  
"So your name is Mia? Appropriate, as it means mine in Latin." He said whispering letting his minty breath fan my face gently as I blushed bright red.  
Coughing lightly and awkwardly I stuttered out a faint "Is that so?" Before he leaned slightly in no longer smirking and brushed his lips slightly over mine nipping my bottom lip.  
I shivered lightly in pleasure as he leaned back as I know we both felt the slight electrical jolt from where we touched.  
We both almost leaped up when a throat cleared and we both turned in sync to see Damon Salvatore stood leaning up against the door frame smirking his eyes holding the light meaning he had something planned making dread pool like lead in my stomach.  
"Sorry to break you love birds up, but Mia I hate " He rolled his eyes sarcastically before continuing " to be the one to tell you but it appears mini you now knows the 'dreaded' secret." My eyes widened as I stood up placing Cotton on the table and going almost nose to nose with the smirking prick knowing he had something to do with it.  
"What did you do?" I practically growled out.  
"Just paid you a little visit - only to get shot with a vervain soaked arrow by mummy dearest. Turns out little Ami was watching from the landing as I sped away and half an hour later guess who turns up at my house demanding to see you? Oh and guess whats worse? She can't be compelled!" He was practically snarling in the end before a hand yanked him away from me as I groaned and stormed into the living room grabbing my bag and heading to the front door. Though Damon sped behind me after Kol released me and grabbed me speeding to his manor making me yelp lightly.  
I heard growls of the Mikealsons as Damon sped away with me over his shoulder.

Please review :)


	5. She doesn't deserve to know!

I own nothing other than my OC's. Sorry for the late update.

Mia POV:

I held onto Damon's waist tightly as he sped us towards the boarding house. I knew that Rebekah and most likely Elijah would follow, Rebekah because she was a close friend and Elijah because we had a certain understanding and knew one another in a way that I saw him as a big brother.

I yelped slightly as I was dropped unceremoniously on the floor of the living room. I groaned and shot a glare at Damon. Looking around I saw Elena and Stefan sat on the sofa, Elena was sat awkwardly shifting still unsure of how to deal with a partial soulless Stefan. Stefan waved to me sarcastically which I returned while I gazed around to see who else was here.

Caroline was sitting in front of Ami who was perched on the armchair as they got on well. And Damon was currently getting a glass of scotch before leaning against the wall watching as though this were a show.

"Guess who was kissing the Elijah look a like" He drawled.

"Shut up Damon. You know for a fact I have no qualm with them so don't make out as though I am betraying you all. We both know if it weren't for the fact I can't be compelled you wouldn't even know my name, and that goes for all of you!" I said as I got disapproving looks from Elena and Caroline.

Jeremy had been sent to Denver and Bonnie was angry at Elena for doing so, she refused to be in the same room at the moment. I never really got on with Bonnie anyway she was always so narrow minded and condescending.

Elena was stubborn with no respect for people's wishes and ultimately lives thinking since she was a doppelgänger everyone else's life revolves around her and what she says goes.

Caroline got on with my sister well because my sister from a very young age thought Caroline was pretty and wanted to be like her when she grew up. Not to mention Liz and my mum got on really well, meaning when my mum went to Liz's she would take Ami and so Caroline would play with her as I would be considered mature enough to stay at home alone.

"Mia!" Ami squealed running to me and grabbing my waist. We were sisters and had a very strong relationship but I know she was closer to mum and dad.

"Ami, what are you doing here?" I said gently as I kneeled down in front of her.

"Damon was burnt and mum called him a vampire! I know you are friends with them, they can kill you!" She mumbled out, I knew she was fighting her knowledge from story's that vampires were all blood hungry monsters and the fact that the vampire in question was nice and had helped without killing us.

"Do you want me to explain it all?" I asked quietly.

"yeah.." She whispered unsure while biting her lip jumping as the front door slammed open and the Mikealsons came in. I was surprised at seeing Klaus had came but since his doppelgänger was involved it's not suprising, Kol was stood behind me glowering at Damon who rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You can't tell her! She will tell everyone!" Elena snapped ignoring the new presences all together, we never saw eye to eye, she thought I was a waste of time and insignificant, she even told me once it doesn't concern me at all. Caroline texted me everything knowing it was best that I know what was happening and who to be wary of and why.

"You have no right to tell me that she can't know!" I snapped back. Rebekah had taken a stand and was kneeling next to Ami, they got on well. To be fair the only reason I tried putting up with Elena and her friends is because I get on OK with Stefan, and Caroline is my friend as well as they are supposedly the good guys.

Caroline was standing in the middle of us, I knew she was angry in some sense that Elena was always trying to control everything and everyone's lives.

Elijah was mostly here in case anything got out of control, he knew along with Klaus and Rebekah what I really thought of all of them. Elijah said he understood my point of view and would feel similar should our positions be reversed.

I know Rebekah was here as she loved Ami and children despite not showing it often.

"I do have a right! It's will be my life your explaining to a child who doesn't need to know!" She shrieked. I felt the air tense and I know everyone else did as well. Kol who was stood by me growled.

Rebekah picked Ami up as she whimpered slightly at the angry tension, Elijah grimaced slightly and stood back knowing I was angry and Klaus leaned against the wall smirking but if you looked close enough you could see the slight concern in his eye.

"Elena who are you?" I asked calmly. Caroline had followed Rebekah and Ami making sure she would be Ok, Rebekah though had gone and stood by Klaus which Caroline then stood next to.

Elena looked confused before replying. "I'm Elena Gilbert...?" I could hear the question in her voice as to why I was asking.

"Exactly. You are a girl. Another human girl, in another small town the only thing that makes you remotely special is that you look Katherine. Your blood is why Klaus is here. And it is only your blood that makes you remotely interesting, even Damon and Stefan only were interested in you because you like Katherine. You are another girl, you are not in any position to tell others what is best and what is safe for them. She is my sister and because you are too incompetent and idiotic to think every possibility through thoroughly doesn't mean I'm not. I know she could tell everyone, but what difference would it make?! Most the damn town know's about vampires already! But I trust her, she won't tell. And she cannot be compelled, therefore it is better she knows what and who she should be wary of and why. I will not let her be used and tricked because YOU think she MIGHT tell when it makes no difference because she cannot be compelled!" I snapped and stalked towards her until I was literally a few inches away.

I was furious. How dare she tell me what is and what is not safe for my sister. She had a right to know and it doesn't matter as she can't be compelled anyway therefor its better for her to know the truth instead of her rebelling and trying to find out from wrong and dangerous sources whether its true or not.

I spun when her eyes watered and walked away rolling my eyes ignoring the silent gazes, I gave Rebekah a look and she sped next to me and walked with me out the door before dropping Ami to the ground, grabbing Ami's small hand in mine we walked in silence. Rebekah had informed me that we could both stay at hers the night if we want and that Cotton was in her bedroom until I came for her.

"Thank you Rebekah, I was right wasn't I? It wasn't wrong or cruel for me to say those things to her was it?" I asked quietly unsure. I was feeling guilty while at the same time I knew my actions were justified in some way but I don't know whether they came across like that or if they came out like they meant to.

"I think the dopplebitch had it coming. She need's to know not everything is about her, and your right it is better Ami knows what to be wary of and who she is OK to be with." Rebekah mumbled gently as we strolled up the hill, I know she could speed us up there but she liked the simple things sometimes like walking to collect her thoughts.

"I agree darling, she shouldn't try and get you to control a life which is your responsibility then theirs. What I'm surprised at though my little Mia is that you didn't get ticked from the eldest Salvatore trying to compel her before you even knew anything." Kol said appearing behind us making me and Ami jump and Rebekah roll her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked lowly unsure.

"Do you want me to take Ami back and give her dinner while you two talk?" Rebekah asked after Ami's stomach growled making her blush bright red and bite her lip.

"Yes please" I said smiling as Rebekah nodded with a gentle smile she scooped Ami up.

"Ami, Rebekah is good and I promise she won't hurt you ok?" I said knowing Ami might get a little scared from the speed.

Ami, smiled and closed her eyes at Rebekah's advice.

They sped away at a sightly slower pace, I knew Elijah would most likely have got the guest room ready in case we decided to stay the night so Ami could relax besides her and Bekah got on really well.

"Darling when Damon came to you earlier he said that she could not be compelled meaning he had already tried to compel her before they informed you." Kol said continuing the conversation like there was no interruption.

I gasped when I noticed he was right. Growling I turned ready to go and kick Damon where the sun doesn't shine!

"Ahahaha, Darling! I think you and me need a little time to get to know one another, my little Mia. Beside's Elijah announced he would hae a word with them when Damon announced his fury at you." Kol said grabbing me around my waist and spinning into his chest making me look up at his smirking face.

"uh uhm why is that?" I stuttered threw my blushing face fighting myself to hide my face in his chest.

He chuckled before using his index finger to tilt my face up to look at his beautiful eyes.

His eyes were a warm brown with slight dashes of dark green. "Because my little Mia, you are mine." he whispered in my ear letting his warm breath coat my neck, he moved to look me in the eyes before brushing his soft lips against mine.

The kiss started slow and he gently prodded my lips with his tongue before my mouth opened in a soft gasp as his hands rubbed little circles on the base of my spine and the back of my neck relaxing all my senses.

I moaned in pleasure as shivers spiked up my body, I could feel him smirking as his tongue sent tingles down to my fast beating heart as he explored my mouth.

"Am I interrupting something?" A cocky voice asked making me yelp and jump, though Kol refused to let me escape his arms and turned to glare at the man.

He was tall with a dark smirk covering his snide face. I had never seen him before but I could tell he wasn't welcome by the fact Kol growled and pulled me behind him protectively.

"Gabe" Kol hissed out to the man.

Gabe was about 6 ft 6 with black trousers and a blue shirt on. Covering his silk like shirt was a thigh length leather jacket which I could see had old blood spatters covering it.

"Kol. Long time no see, heard you were alive again and thought it would be time to settle our debt. Who is this beautiful young lady?" Gabe asked sneering slightly peering around Kol who tightened his grip again.

"Nothing to do with you, our debt is settled as far as I can tell the moment you gave my location to Klaus rendering me stuck in box for the past 190 years!" Kol hissed.

I was shivering and holding tightly onto Kol's shirt before my mind clicked, slowly I reached my hand down into my pocket grasping for my mobile.

"Ah but I feel it isn't settled, I had hoped you would be permanently indisposed but it seems that is not the case." Gabe replied while glancing at his nails picking them absently.

"I don't care what you think, it's settled and I think you should leave!" Kol growled walking away while pulling me into his side before walking away slowly.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Gabe vanished from sight as Kol kept us walking, when I felt his muscles relax I let my phone go in my pocket thinking we were ok.

I was wrong.

The next moment a loud growl erupted as Kol's neck was snapped, I could see the panic in his eyes as he died. I yelped and tried reaching for him only to be yanked into a hard un welcome chest.

I struggled but the hard arm around my chest concealing my arms made it near to impossible to escape.

I glanced back to see it was Gabe who was leering at me causing a terrifying chill to settle down my skin as he chuckled and spun me while looking in my eyes.

"You will fall asleep and will not wake until I say so" He said as his pupils dilated but I felt nothing I shot my leg out and kicked him in the nuts only for him to growl before tossing me away and into a tree.

I yelped in pain as a strong hand clasped my throat and raised me up face to face to Gabe. He smirked mumbling about understanding the attraction as he ran his hand down my face wiping away my unnoticed tears before grabbing my glasses and tossing them onto Kol's corpse for when he awakens.

Then I felt myself thrown up and held over the shoulder of Gabe as he sped away making me struggle in vain.

Review.  
Next chapter will be of how Klaus met Mia.


	6. Gabe has taken who!

I own nothing but the plot and my OC Mia, Thank you for the reviews and follows they really mean a lot to me.

Klaus POV:

I was sat in my leather armchair swirling my scotch around in it glass while watching Cotton play with a little ball of tin foil that Rebekah had thrown it to play with while she fed Ami.

The loud slamming of the front door jolted my thoughts as Kol flew in the room and growled attracting not only mine but my siblings attention as both Elijah and Rebekah swept into the room.

Finn had taken mother to recuperate her powers a few days ago, she planned on returning within a week and throwing a grand ball as a family reuniting.

"Gabe has taken Mia!" Kol growled out as his eyes were flickering between his natural brown and darkened red while the veins were distorting his usually handsome face and his fangs were bared in warning like a cornered animal.

"What? Gabe? What's he doing here and why did he take Mia?" Rebekah shrieked. Apparently Ami was sat in the dining room still eating if my hearing was correct.

"We and Mia were kissing. Gabe came up and said that I still owed him, I denied it saying it was even the moment Nik daggered me and I left pulling Mia with me but it seems he didn't agree as moments later my neck was snapped. I awoke to find these next to me and Mia gone!" Kol said throwing Mia's black framed glasses on the coffee table centred between the seats.

"What do you think he will do to her?" Rebekah murmured to what I think was herself.

"I have no clue, but he crossed the line and now he need's to die!" Kol growled before Elijah took him from the room to get him to calm a little and be more level headed, Elijah always had the ability to make people think another way and calm them with his stiff posture and the fact he has spent more time communicating with humans then the rest of us over the last thousand years.

"I need to put Ami to bed then we can start planning, he won't damage her too badly if he wants Kol to come for her but a plus side is, he shouldn't be expecting us considering we aren't known for helping humans." Rebekah said sighing before waltzing from the room, but even I could see the worry in her forest green eyes as she went to look after the youngest Dell.

I sighed before shooting back the rest of my scotch and remembered how easy it was for Mia to worm into my heart and become one of the few people I class as friends.

_FLASHBACK_

I strolled into my Alaric's classroom confidently after compelling a random student if she knew the way, Dana I think her name was.

I instantly spotted my little doppelganger, sat between a dark skinned girl with long brown curls pouring down her back and Stefan my old 'drinking' buddy. Sadly though he seems to have turned his emotions on and by the looks of it fallen for my latest doppelganger.

I inwardly sighed before leaning against Alaric's ... well now my desk and looking over the rest of the class.

"So class what are we learning today?" I asked casually hoping that the personality wasn't too off.

"The 60's, we've been studying it all week because of the 60's dance tonight" The same girl from earlier, Dana said from the front of the class making me smile slightly before grimacing

Never much liked the 60's.

"Well, I wish there was something good to say about the 60's but, it actually sucked. Apart from the Beatles – they made it bearable. Um what else, there was the Cuban missile thing. Walking on the moon ... um Watergate-"My little doppelganger chose to interrupt me making me repress a smirk.

"Watergate was the 70's Ric, Um ... I mean Mr Saltzman." She amended when people gave her peculiar looks.

Grinning at her blush I apologized.

"Right right, sorry Elena it all sort of mashes up – the sixties, seventies" I said before continuing.

The rest of the lesson continued quickly, thankfully one of the little gang of friends that my doppelganger seemed to have was in each of my classes.

The next class had a blonde happy vampire, who I believed was called Caroline. She truly was beautiful, a rounded face giving a youthful look of peace; large round eyes a perfect turquoise colour making my mouth water. Pink lips that looked bee stunk and high cheekbones giving a impression of royalty. And her hair was like a waterfall of pure gold pouring down her back in little waves and curls making me repress a groan in pleasure.

Shame she was going to most likely be my vampire sacrifice unless I found a more suitable choice.

Then it was lunch, compelling the same girl from my first class Dana I got her to pass a little message to keep the doppelganger on her toes, just to see what they would do.

Then I had the younger brother, Jeremy. Then Tyler my little werewolf sacrifice and the Mayors son. And in my final class I had a blonde boy who knew nothing of vampires or werewolves to my knowledge but was a close friend and passed lover of my doppelganger.

I got a overall feel of each student who associated with my doppelganger and made sure to memorize them in case they decided to get around my plans. Which I had no doubt they would try.

In my final class I could feel the students tense up and excitement pour out as they were eager to get out and start preparing for the dance which started in three hours or so.

When the bell finally rang I repressed laughing as the teenagers all but ran from the room to start getting ready.

All except one student. She was about 5ft 4 with a slim figure and small curves. Basic and natural features which were absent of make up giving her a very plain appearance which didn't argue with her plain jeans and top.

She had started to walk around the room picking up odd pens, papers, books a couple of students left behind and placing the chairs on top of the desks for the cleaners to be able to sweep the floors easier.

I frowned and leaned my white board unsure of what to do.

"Ric, I know Klaus has alerted Elena to being in town, so can you please remind Caroline to message me the details tonight as she and the Scooby's left before I could ask..." The girl trailed of.

I was shocked, so she knew of vampires, and in turn me? Hmm then why wasn't she with the rest of the 'gang' as they no doubt started to plan against me?

"Of course, though you could come with me to the Salvatore house, I doubt they meant to forget you luv." I said freezing slightly when luv came out and my accent was slightly British.

I heard her freeze and from the corner of my eye I saw her look at me, which I turned and looked back at her too.

She knew something was up.

"...You know Elena would mind. And she meant to forget me..." She murmured before hesitantly turning around and grabbing her bag.

So she didn't get along with Elena. Hmm.

"I got to go, no doubt Caroline will want me there tonight..." She groaned slightly before leaving the room as I watched in slight interest.

I shrugged and packed my bag up before heading to Alaric's small car frowning in distaste at the many vampire weapons in the trunk before driving to the boarding house wanting to know a little more about the odd girl.

I almost growled in annoyance at now knowing her name before shrugging.

Once I pulled up I strolled threw the front door and headed to the parlour where the voices were flowing from.

I stayed silent mostly only slipping in a odd comment to say not to underestimate me. They ignored it making me mentally roll my eyes.

I kept my eyes on Caroline, she was texting.

"Caroline who are you texting?" I asked finally when the most of the conversation was over, she started before biting her lip.

"You were texting Mia weren't you?!" My little doppelganger spat making my eyes widen slightly, never before have I seen such a look of annoyance and disgust in the doppelgangers eyes which wasn't directed at me!

Mia, that must be the girl from earlier.

"She deserves to know Elena, just because you don't like her it doesn't mean she should be completely unprepared!" the small blonde hissed making Damon and Stefan tense as I watched in interest.

"She doesn't need to know! She isn't in danger and it's not as though her knowing would make any difference! Klaus won't go after her, she would be horrid leverage!" She growled back before Caroline snapped and her fangs popped out and her eyes swirled into black.

"Elena if I were in her position I would like to know and remember she offered help to keep you alive and all you have basically said is that you don't care if Klaus were to kill her in which her death would be your fault and you would be just like Katherine! Uncaring and not giving a damn about others lives!" Caroline growled and I suppressed a smirk before seeing Caroline storm from the room and I followed her as she muttered she needed to get ready for tonight.

"Are you OK?" I asked when she started walking, she paused and turned to me in surprise.

"No, just because Elena is a doppelganger and this is all because of her doesn't mean she has to say my friend is practically worthless! I mean Mia risked her life for Elena and Elena said she should have stayed out the way! It is cruel! And unfair, Mia doesn't deserve it." Caroline murmerd after wiping her eyes erasing some threatening tears.

I motioned for her if she would like a lift as Bonnie had given her a lift, she nodded and got in Alaric's car as I got in the driver's side and pulled out towards her home.

"What do you mean Mia risked her life for Elena?" I asked finally.

"I thought you knew? On the night of the 50's dance a vampire attacked Elena and threw her into a room because of looking like Katherine. Mia saw and stabbed the vampire, this was before she knew of vampires and she was just walking along the halls, anyway the vampire threw her into some tables where she got stabbed threw the abdomen. Elena had tried running away ignoring Mia but the blood has attracted Damon and Stefan, Damon healed her and they found out she couldn't be compelled. It was then I had explained to her as Elena had said she didn't need to know and the Salvatore's didn't want to annoy Elena as she had gone threw a 'traumatic' experience. So I explained it all to her. She was shocked but didn't react badly just wanted to know who to be wary of and what was going on...Elena said it didn't matter but I wanted her to know just in case. I mean I wish I had known about vampires before I became on and what if something similar happened to her?" She explained honestly with annoyance obviously towards Elena dripping from her tone.

By the time she finished explaining we had reached her home and she had thanked me before fleeing my car before I could ask anything else, so I went to Alaric's apartment and got changed preparing for the interesting night ahead.

My thoughts were plagued with this girl Mia who couldn't be compelled and Caroline, then the fact that Bonnie the witch would try and kill me tonight effectively killing herself and getting her out of my hair.

I grinned and headed to the eventful dance.

Bonnie the little witch was dead, and my little doppelganger was crying over the bloody corpse much to my amusement.

It was only when I had reached the gym exit and headed to Alaric's car I noted little Mia sat on a bench looking at the stars and her mobile.

I grinned and stalked towards this intriguing little girl, she saw me when I was a few feet away and hopped to her feet. So she knew enough that I was in fact Klaus in Alaric's body, this would be fun.

"Hello luv. Texting your friend Caroline are we?" I asked letting my british accent play threw the natural American one belonging to Alaric as I stalked towards her.

"Um, no Ric, just ah looking at the stars..." She mumbled playing it of that she didn't know.

Rolling my eyes I walked over the bench which was the only thing between us, she jumped back on instinct.

"You know it's me luv, or you wouldn't be so nervous in my mere presence. I hummed to her as I grasped her arm before she could get too far away.

"So I know that you are possessing Alaric's body, yes but I really need to get home-"She started rambling while pulling on her arm trying to escape my grip.

"Oh luv, I can give you a lift." I grinned, I wanted to know a little more about this little puzzle and the best way to do so was get her into the apartment for some ... quality time together.

"No thankyou Ri- Klaus..." She stammered unsure at my grin.

"That works out well really, I wasn't going to give you a ride home. But I will give you a little lift as we need to have a little ... talk." I said letting danger flash in my eyes before I swung her around and lifted her small shaking form into my arms bridal style and carried her to Alaric's car.

"No!" She thrashed finally noting she was in fact being kidnapped.

"Luv, I will knock you out if you persist in this childish behaviour but I rather talk tonight while you have a clear head then tomorrow when you are moaning about being in pain..." I said with a slight warning to my sigh.

She froze and instead slipped from my arms upon reaching the car and got straight in to my pleasure.

I took her back and that night we connected, she wasn't afraid to ask me things other's were and knew enough about me to be respectful.

She even helped me and offered me blood without compulsion when I ran out much to my amusement and stayed with me until I left for Chicago, much to her annoyance when I dragged her with me but we had already established a friend like bond. The first I had had in over a thousand years.

_END FLASHBACK_

I stood and headed to the lounge where Elijah and Kol were stood and soon enough so did Rebekah.

"I will search the town and see if any of Gabe's little goons are present and quickly dispose of them. Rebekah stay here with the child and call Mia's parents and say she is staying the night along with Ami, Elijah and Kol search the woods, most likely if he would take her he would have a abandoned cabin where he wouldn't have to worry if anyone heard screams." I said, they all nodded and we assured one another to call upon finding anything. Rebekah also said she would call Caroline and ask whether any of the Scooby's had seen her in case, as well as wanting Caroline to grab some clothes and things for Ami as she was staying the night.

After everything was settled we sped out looking for the one girl who has somehow with managed to make each one of us retain some form of humanity.


	7. Torture and tears

I own nothing but my OC Mia and the plot. Thank you for the reviews and faves they really inspire me to write more!

Warning! Little gory in this chapter so BE WARNED! and please review! :)

Mia POV

I shuffled on Gabe's shoulder painfully as he sped further and further making my eyes lose the moisture making it impossible for my tears to become air borne.

I sniffled while trying to kick him and hit his back repeatedly.

"Stop that!" He snarled again, he had been growling to me for a few minutes now after my shock wore of and had me scared out of my wits that unless I put up some form of fight, I may never see Kol or the others again.

I sighed and relaxed as I finally saw the woodland around us slow down a little and the trees look a tiny bit shaped instead of a brown and green blur.

I yelped as he stopped suddenly, straining my body I failed to see where we were other than in the woods at an unknown place.

Gabe opened a door to what I assume was either a shack or cabin and strolled in while holding me tightly.

I found my self air-borne moments later as he tossed me into the room.

I groaned as I made impact with a chair, looking around the room I saw the room had an archway which I could see led into a large kitchen/dining room and two doors which most likely led to a bedroom and bathroom.

The cabin had a rustic country feel to it with brown leather sofas, a large wooden mantel piece settled over a cold empty fire-place and odd units around the room with candles and books littering them.

"Now, who are you to Kol? Girlfriend?" Gabe said sitting in a large arm-chair in front of me while steepling his fingers looking over me with a sly look making the words tumble from my mouth.

"I...I don't know! I mean we kissed - he followed me around, but I'm friends with Rebekah an-and um, I..I really don't know!" I stuttered not having thought of mine and Kol's relationship. I mean we only kissed a few times and I know I saw him as a friend and was attracted to him but we never put a label on it.

"Well have you fucked yet?" Gabe said with a leacherous look.

"Wh-What!? No!" I yelled blushing red.

"Then you mean more to him then you think. Meaning you are a good person to have as leverage." He sneered.

"No I really a-am not! He doesn't care if I die or not!" I scrambled hoping that he would let me go...actually that would mean he would kill me.

Crap.

"Your alive, he hasn't fucked you. He cares or you would be his blood bag toy or in a grave." He said leaning closer to my retreating form.

"Th-that's because I'm ... I'm friend with Rebekah..." I murmured.

"Either way, Rebekah is Klaus's favourite and Elijah has a loyalty with all his siblings so you would have at least ONE of the originals come for you and I just need one harmed enough to hurt Kol." Gabe snickered before standing and cracking his knuckles making me shiver in fear.

"Now lovely, where should we start?" He said as his eyes darkened and the veins became more prominent under his eyes and his canines elongated.

I crawled up quickly and sprinted towards the front door knowing I wouldn't stand a chance. A pressure collected around my waist as I was yanked into Gabe's chest.

"NO!" I yelled trying to escape, he laughed though and dragged me into the kitchen. I looked for a back door but was unlucky there was only a small door which I had a sinking feeling led to the basement.

unfortunately that was where Gabe was dragging me to.

I shrieked loudly as he pulled the door open and pulled me into the darkness. I found myself thrown onto a flat surface, though the moment I tried to stand and try to run my left ankle was cuffed to the said surface, soon followed by my right and both wrists.

I pulled harshly at the restraints and all I was aware of was my skin peeling from my chained limbs. The cuffs dug into my skin tearing the skin to shreds and smearing blood over my feet and hands.

Tears dripped from my face as terror erupted my heart into speeded beats, I released an uneven breath before slamming my eyes shut as a light drowned the room.

Slowly I peeled my eyes open only to regret my action, the room was coated in blood, rusty knives, chains, tools such as hammers and screwdrivers along with darts, whips and guns along with many many more terrifying items.

I could feel bile bubbling up my throat as I saw crusted blood on the wooden table around my head and body. My tears burned painfully and my eyes began to dry as I was too afraid to close my eyes.

Gabe appeared in my vision a moment after I had choked back sobs and my bile, I saw he had a pair of scissors in his hand which he proceeded to use cutting of my jeans and T-shirt before tossing the shredded fabric into a pile in the far corner and slid my shoes and socks of throwing them in random directions.

I was left in my underwear shivering in a mixture of fear and cold.

"Now my little lovely what shall we start with?" Gabe said as his fingers trailed down my ribcage before sliding the scissors down to my navel making my stomach clinch.

My jaw bounced as I attempted to beg to be let go only to release a pained whine as he had opened the scissors and sliced a thin line trailing up from my belly button.

Gabe was leaning over my small wound and licking the small drizzle of blood before moaning.

I gasped as he retracted and vanished for a moment and returned with a small plank of wood with 8 nails spiking from the tip.

He lightly pulled the plank from my toes up my calf pressing harder the higher he went. By the time he reached my knees the nails were about three cm deep and I was biting my lip painfully repressing a scream.

Though moments later I found it pointless as he raised the nail covered plank and slammed it into my thigh digging the two-inch nails into my muscle and scraped my bone.

I released an ear splitting scream as he laughed in triumph.

He left the rusty nail coated plank in it place and grabbed a roll of duct tape before covering my mouth smirking as he did so wiping a odd tear away mockingly.

Grasping the handle of the wood he looked me in the eyes as he yanked it down ripping the muscle and peeling flesh as it went. After a few inches of yanking the hand-made weapon he pulled it from my bloodied leg and licked a clear trail up my thigh making sure to scrap his fangs into the sensitive wounds as he went.

Groaning at the taste he stood straight and walked over to a wall coated in weapons humming in thought as he contemplated his options.

"You know lovely, you can taste many things in the blood. Such as the diet they live on, whether they smoke, drink, odd emotions and things such as virginity. I would have to say love, I wouldn't have pictured you to be a virgin. Though I have to say the thought is quite pleasing should the Mikealsons not come for you before I run out of toys to play with..." He murmured just loud enough to echo around the room giving his voice a more sinister feel.

I felt lead sink my stomach making my terror triple sending pains up my spine and down my toes and shuddered through my fingers making my chains rattle much like a ghost.

"MM! nn-mm!" I tried begging for him not to do what he was considering should they not arrive though I knew it wouldn't do anything if he did indeed decide to do anything else to me.

Gabe simply snickered, before grabbing a small handsaw and twirling it around his fingers thinking. Strolling over he placed it just below my bra line on my right side and pulled the handle making me shriek in pain only to have the noise muffled again from the tape.

The skin shredded in uneven places from the teeth being slightly bent and my skin was stinging as he sighed before throwing the apparently useless weapon away before a cruel look entered his eyes and he grasped the torn layers of skin he just sawed away before tugging on it peeling the skin away from my ribs like wet paper.

Blood formed a pool on my stomach as he sucked the layer of skin free of blood making vomit try to force its way up my throat.

Gagging I turned my head away, though he simply threw my three inch long skin sample away before groaning and grabbing his crotch cupping himself before licking his lips before grasping the already ridge layer skin and yanking it down my ribcage longer then the other making my tears drip onto the table and I thrashed, though ripping the skin worse making him smirk.

I kicked and rammed my fists ripping the smearing skin away as the skin rolled into wraps coated in blood which kept bubbling from the open wounds on each one of my limbs.

Chuckling Gabe sucked the new layer of skin clean of blood before ramming his tongue into my skin free ribcage and sucked the blood from the muscle and bit down quick and harshly before shaking his face covered in my blood pulling small bits of my muscle from my actual ribs making my screams loud and noticable even through the duct tape.

Snickering he stood erect again and licked a trail from the centre of my ribs, between the valley of my breasts and suckled on my collar-bone making goosebumps prickle over my skin.

A sudden pain erupted in the centre of my hand making me scream to new heights, looking up to my left hand I saw he had almost drilled a screwdriver through my hand and nailed it down into the wooden table pinning it there so when ever I struggled again I would cause myself more pain and damage my hands without him doing anything.

The hollows of my eyes were pooled in salty tears which were running down the side of my face as he repeated the action into my other hand making me freeze as a pins and needles feeling sprouted over my skin.

"Don't worry my lovely, this is only the beginning!" He snared glaring into my dimming eyes.

My toes curled painfully as my feet stretched painfully as I refrained from trying to shake myself loose from the painful shackles.

Grinning, Gabe stood and grabbed a hunters knife before gripping my ankle and kissing each one of my toes building suspense before he slashed the back of my ankles slicing through the support of my ankles and in turn feet making my leg muscles clench in pain.

He walked around moving to my other foot he gripped it before pausing the knife and a sick grin corrupted his distorted face.

He spun his hand quickly splintering my bone as is split and cracked breaking the bone and crushing my ankle with his increasing pressure flattening the bone to dust.

"This is just the beginning love. And your body is like a beautiful canvas, there are so many ideas that come to mind of how I can play with you to pass the time. Though I must say a body as sweet and innocent of yours I am getting rather impatient to play in more ... intimate ways." Gabe growled suggestively in my ear making me shudder painfully.

"MM! NMM! FMA!" I screamed through the slightly peeling ducktape.

I was screaming for Kol, Rebekah, Klaus anyone to help me. But I knew just by looking into his red eyes I would be dead by the time help arrived and this alone made my mind slip into old memory's I had.

Like when I met Elijah and I threw a pillow at him as I missed Rebekah, meeting Rebekah and how she tried eating me. When she was learning fashion and locked me in a changing room with her so she wouldn't have to wear such a 'whore like dress' which made me snicker and this is where our friendship grew.

And all I could think as these memory's faded from my pain induced mind was let me die soon!


	8. Back with Kol

I own nothing but my OC Mia and the plot. This chapter is especially for ShiloCoulter :)

Kol POV

"Ok Klaus, yes I'll see you soon enough goodbye" I muttered into my mobile.

He had called saying that he found a couple of Gabe's lackeys and one of them squealed the location of a cabin which Gabe compelled himself a few days ago after hearing of my and my siblings return bringing him to Mystic Falls.

Elijah had been alerted and was on his way to me now while Klaus was going coming as fast as he can.

After speeding faster then I had ever ran before I actually felt my heart beat skip at the prospect of finding my Mia and having her small form in my arms.

Then came the thought of her injured making me release a deadly growl which erupted from my throat the moment I had reached the wooden cabin Klaus had directed me to.

I fitted to the door as my eyes bled and my fangs swelled in anger as I smelt blood. Lot's of blood.

I roared in animalistic anger as a barrier kept me from saving my Mia, my mate and my GIRL!

Gabe will PAY for hurting MY property and MY girl.

Elijah burst from some foliage some how without shred of dirt or leaves on him as he too flitted to the door only to bounce back.

As if on que a man around thirty appeared in the small doorway, he was average with a slight beer belly and a beard appearing around his jaw, though looking into his eyes I instantly knew from the dank look that he was compelled.

"Hello." It was a basic awnser in a scratchy voice but looking to my slightly stiff brother I knew he was thinking the same.

This man had been compelled to braking point and was barely even alive anymore, nothing not his own person or even his own mind he was a machine Gabe had created.

"You will invite myself and my brother in." Elijah said attempting to compel the guy but the guy simply stood and stared vacantly.

"He can't hear you. He is on vervain, a little plan in case you did indeed come for the lovely little lady." Gabe appeared around the corner looking both myself and Elijah down before looking straight at me as I took in his appearance.

He was wearing the same as earlier, though he lost his leather jacket and was covered in blood. Which reeked of Mia.

Growling when I noted blood around his mouth and I could smell the fear emitting from the house and I knew it was Mia's.

Snarls poured from my mouth this only made him grin wider before turning leisurely around and sliding from the doorway only for a scream to rip into my ears making me and Elijah grimace knowing Mia was in A LOT of pain and we could do nothing to help her.

Tears held themselves captive in my eyes as I paced around the house looking into every window hoping to catch a glimpse of Mia and Gabe.

No luck.

Thankfully I heard Nik arrive meaning he could get in since he was a hybrid no rules apply for him.

I appeared next to him ready to burst past the door frame and grab my girl and make sure she was alive, safe and in my arms.

Nik walked through the barrier and grabbed the still unresponsive man and split the mans spine killing him instantly.

Pausing a moment Nik snarled at the scent of blood but I was already gone. I had shot into the house following Mia's scent and sadly the blood, I froze however the moment I entered the basement.

So did Gabe. He growled before lunging at me, I growled ferociously before spinning around kicking him into the wall making many of the bricks crack and fall apart around his body. His eyes bled red as he lunged towards me once more only to find his neck snapped courtesy of Elijah.

While he looked after Gabe I sped to Mia, she was barely conscious and her body was looking terrible, even I had a hard time looking over her.

She was shackled down onto a large wooden table, stained with old blood in only her bra and panties.

Her legs had been shredded, one of her feet had been crushed and the other had the ankle sliced so if she tried escaping the shackles she would break her ankle and make it impossible to run. Her hands had both been impaled with screwdrivers which were lodged into the table, her ribcage though was the worst.

He must have sliced with a jagged weapon along the base of her bra and then proceeded to peel her skin way, it looked like he had peeled around four inches of her skin from its muscle and even odd chunks of muscle were missing suspiciously in teeth shapes making my fists grasp her chains so hard they burst to dust.

I quickly removed the ducktape from her slightly bloody lips, she had bit them apparently making them chaff and bleed. She whimpered when blood oozed slightly from her lips.

I kissed her damp tear coated cheek before splitting open her blood skin coated wrist cuffs, where she had evidently struggled the sharp edges had dug into her wrists and feet slicing the skin apart and peeled odd bits off which stuck to inside of the cuffs.

Repressing a growl I began to move to her feet only for Nik to do it for me so I could try picking Mia up a little.

Nodding in thanks he looked her over clearly angry before speeding to Gabes body and tossing him over his shoulder before speeding away. Elijah was calling Rebekah and informing her that Mia had been found while walking from the room to give me and Mia some space.

I stroked her damp stringy hair from her face only to see Gabe had carved his initials into her collar bone, deep enough to cover most of her shoulder in blood.

Anger was bubbling inside me fighting my concern as I jumped up next to her and rotated her so her small body was sat in my lap and her head lolled onto my shoulder mumbling incoherent words.

I bit my wrist and pressed it to her mouth ceasing her mumbles. Her heart was slowing faintly from the lack of blood making me panic slightly, but I released a sigh the moment I began massaging her throat making her swallow my blood slowly closing her wounds and steadying her heartbeat.

I laid her down and stripped my plaid blue shirt and leather jacket before looking over her wounds. They were healing leaving the blood behind as the only evidence, though her legs weren't healing yet.

Biting my wrist again I moved it to her now plump healed lips and she swallowed automatically and this made her legs begin to heal, I sighed before buttoning up my large shirt covering up her bloodied form.

I growled when I saw what was clearly a tongue trail which led up between her breasts to her recently destroyed shoulder. She was lolling side to side from exhaustion making me quicken up and wrap my leather jacket around her before scooping her small form into my arms as I cradled her.

I supported her back and legs, while she had wrapped her arms around my shoulders holding me as if afraid I would vanish and her head was curled into my shoulder and neck.

I breathed in her scent purring slightly at knowing she was alive and ok in my arms.

Nodding to Elijah I know he would take care of the evidence and clean up for us.

I sped home and straight into my bedroom happy to faintly hear screams of extreme pain and agony from the dungeon which was distinctly belonging to Gabe courtesy of Nik.

I heard Ami sleeping and Rebekah was stood in front of me a moment later looking sorry and worried.

"Nik told me she was in bad shape, I put some blood bags for you in your room and ran some warm water for her. Do you want me to wash her or do you need to?" She murmured making sure she didn't wake her up.

Though waking her up was very unlikely considering she was actually still in the process of healing.

"I need to be near her I will wash her thankyou Bekah." I mumbled, thankfully.

My sibling's all knew I wanted her as mine and they had each given me a warning about if I would hurt her but I felt more around her then I felt around anyone else.

She made me feel warm and tingle yet strong and as if nothing could defeat me as long as she was near me.

When she had been taken I wanted to burn and kill everything and one around me until she was near me, in such little time she had became my sun and she was more important to me then blood, because I needed to protect her as she was mine. My mate and as of now I wouldn't let her out of my sight.

I had laid her on my navy blue satin sheets and stripped her of clothes before running the warm sponge over her broken form careful of the sore and slightly unhealed areas, like her ankle.

When the water had began running red and her skin was clean from blood I knew she was ok, despite having my blood which I knew would heal her I was terrified still she wasn't ok.

But she was.

I slipped a pair of my silk boxers on her needing her to smell of me, and old T-shirt of mine to keep her covered before tucking her in.

I could hear Elijah and Nik describe the conditions of her to Bekah who was sobbing and hissing at the same time.

By the time I disposed of the bloody water they had gone retired to their rooms.

I returned to my room and dimmed the lights before curling around my Mia and wrapping my arms around her protectively after drinking the couple of blood bags that Rebekah had left on my chest of drawers.

Slowly I slipped to sleep purring gently knowing she was next to me and ok.

I awoke gasping only to see Mia shaking in her sleep, I shook her gently and her eyes already filled with tears sprang open as she allowed her eyes to adjust a little slow before hugging me.

Rubbing circles on her back I purred making her giggle slightly.

"Your ok, it was just a nightmare..." I cooed gently into her ear as she sobbed against me letting it all out.

"Thank you, he he said that if you we-were too late that we would get to know one an-nother intimately a.. I was so scared he was going to rape me and I would die and-" I cut her of gently placing my fingers to her lips.

"Shh, he will never see you again and you are safe, I will never allow you to be hurt again I promise you. I will protect you" I said the promise was easily coating my words and I could tell she appreciated it making me refrain from preening at the thought she trusted me enough to protect her.

I had supressed the knowledge that he had planned on raping her and wound make sure his death was extra special just for considering that she would be his in that sense. She was mine.

She had relaxed into my arms and as sat, me leaning against my headboard and her leaning against me hiccuping every few moments.

Slowly I leaned down and kissed her trembling lips and I knew looking in her watery eyes, she knew that I was not going to let her go. Ever.


	9. Your mine, you will turn!

I own nothing but my OC Mia.

Mia POV

I shook strapped to that table releasing voiceless screams of anguish. Gabe had tied Kol to the wall so he watched in pain as Gabe stabbed me, sliced me and destroyed me.

Though when Gabe raised a stake above my heart Kol's laughter stopped him, looking over to his chained captive Gabe sneered in confusion dropping the stake.

"What's so funny?" He growled. Kol just laughed harder and harder making me release more tears in thought that he was laughing at my pain and really didn't care for me like my instincts told me automatically when we first met.

"You want to torture her? Ripping her bones out and putting them back in is a much better technique!" Kol snickered while I thrashed the best I could when Gabe became emotionless before smiling sadistically and releasing Kol, flying to me he grabbed a solder and thrust the hot stick into my ribs forcing them apart.

Screaming at the smell of my burning flesh Kol laughed as Gabe grasped a large pot of vinegar and poured it over my many many bleeding wounds and made me scream as my voice blurred and sharply became clear in the instant the vinegar smothered my still burning flesh which was beginning to crack and drizzle little rivers of blood.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" I bolted up head bashing into Kol who was now releasing a minor curse before hugging me.

I tried pulling away the smile of a malicious killer still fresh in my mind which paired with Kols features.

"Shhh..." He stroked the back of my head as tears ran the length of my face and dripping onto the pooled quilt around my waist.

"I'm I...I ms...Sorry!" I whimpered into his shoulder as he embraced me comfortingly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for darling, shh its did you see?" Kol asked quietly.

I refused to anser in fear of him getting insulted or angry.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you darling I will always protect you. I will never let you leave my sight again darling you have nothing to fear." He whispered in my ear making me freeze.

"What do you mean not letting me out of your sight?" I asked lowly unsure whether to be happy or not.

He wasn't my boyfriend although I liked him, he wasn't until we spoke about it. He had no right to announce I was basically under lock and key without talking to me.

"Well, you will stay here..." He said as if talking to a child.

"Say's who? Why? We are not dating and you have no right to announce I will not leave without even talking to me first." I said back as my previous fear spiked into a barely concealed anger.

"Say's me. You can't protect yourself darling, and as of tonight you are mine I don't need to run anything by you if it keeps you safe!" He growled.

"You have no claim over me! We have only kissed a few times, you saved me but we haven't been on a date we haven't even known each other a week! And I can protect my self and even if I find myself in a position I can't I almost live here anyway and when I'm not here I have at least one vampire close by to add that little bit of protection!" I growled equally as annoyed as he was.

"They shouldn't have to protect you! You are mine, it is my duty to keep you safe and yes we haven't known each other for more then a week but you will be with me for a long time to get better acquainted!" Snarling he stood from the bed and paced around the room his eyes never leaving me.

"What do you mean I will be around for a long time?" I asked warily as all Klaus's, Rebekah's and Elijah's warnings of Kol's anger issues and impulsive behavior spread around my mind.

"Well you will become a vampire sooner or later." He stated while rolling his eyes.

"Say's who?" I snapped back before I could silence myself and try to calm down.

"Me why, your mine! And I love you, so I won't just allow you to die when I can save you from whats killing you even if its old age!" He growled.

I felt sweat drip down my neck as my pulse increased in a mix of anger and fear. He loved me? I shivered a little as my insides fluttered in delight that I wasn't the only one who was having strong emotions but I hadn't had enough time to process what I felt for him let, and even then I would need to get to know him more then I already do! But even if we were in a relationship I woudn't give the insulting notion to him that he should stay under my watch if the situation were reversed. I quickly changed my train of thought to something else he said.

"What if I don't want to be a vampire?!" I asked quietly. Although I had thought about it, I didn't want him thinking he could make that choice for me without us even being a couple let alone talk about it like civilised people.

He froze before turning to me as I recoiled. His eyes had darkened and the veins were stretching under his changing eyes as he fought the anger, his fangs were splitting from his canine teeth and growing.

"You will have eternity to forgive me because I know we will be together!" He snarled before speeding to me while biting his wrist.

"Klaus!" I screamed before his bloody wrist was shoved in my wrist, despite my sputtering I had swallowed some of the fruity blood when screaming.

Pulling away in a sway of movements he reached for my neck before I could blink however e was thrown across the room splintering the wooden dresser into hundreds of pieces as clothes fell around him.

Klaus was stood in front of me wearing only a pair of silk boxers as fury radiated of him while Rebekah emerged from Kols bedroom door seconds later and embraced me as I tried spitting Kols blood out.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" Klaus screamed before tackling his anger induced brother as he lunged again.

"She need's to know we will be together! I love her she needs to be with me forever!" He snarled.

Suddenly Kol's neck was snapped as a annoyed yet angered Elijah appeared behind him.

"Bloody idiot, are you ok Mia?" Klaus muttered before turning his attention to me as I shakily nodded.

"I will take care of her Klaus, you make sure he stays away!" Rebekah snarled in the direction of her currently dead brother before scooping me up and speeding me into her bedroom.


	10. Thank BookFreak25

Hello everyone,

Sorry this is not an update but it is a shout out to tell you all to please thank **bookfreak25 **for all the new amazing cover images and I hope you all send a review to thank her for the time she spent creating the awesome images.

:) Please if I have at least three reviews on thanking her then I will update by tomorrow evening (:

(Apart from Emma, that is a one-shot though as I have had many requests on another chapter, I am debating on whether to do a sequel of little story's around the couple and their mischief!)


	11. I suppose your right

I own nothing but my OC Mia.

Mia POV:

I shook in fear of the one person I thought I would never have to worry about. I know I should fear him the most out of all the originals, but I felt this connection to him and it was like we were joined in some form.

"It's and Klaus won't let him go until he's calmed down. What angered him like that?" She said gently running her nimble hands through my hair as we sat on her bed, she had tucked me into the peach coloured duvet while she sat on top of the covers.

I explained what happened as she nodded along listening intently.

"I do care for him, but until we understand and know one another more, and go on a date at least I wont let him dictate and change my life without my consent." I quietly finished.

"I understand, but I'm not saying I'm on his side but as vampires our emotions are heightened so when he met you and found a intrigue in you, became attracted ect. his primal urge made it known to him you were something to protect and then you were taken. He was furious, hurt and I think his mind has clicked that some how you are the perfect lover, companion and mate for him, since his is compulsive by nature anyway he decided this before talking to you." She said after a few minutes of silence, I could see understanding in her words and it did admittedly dial down my anger but I was still hurt that he thought I couldn't take care of myself - though I couldn't defend myself against a vampire well I could hold ground a few minutes at least...

"I guess that makes sense...And I do live here mostly anyway and my room is nearly finished so I could move in anyway..." I trailed of and I did actually see the logic in his view. He just wanted me safe and his emotions were heightened to a more intense level when I was taken as we connected and someone he cared for was taken and hurt badly.

It did make sense I guess, and we did like one another. Sighing I nodded and decide that tomorrow... well later today I would me and Kol could go out on a date so to speak and get to know one another.

"And your room is done, Klaus finished it this morning." Rebekah said making a small grin coat my face.

"Well... Me and Kol can go out tomorrow or well today and talk, I was going to move in anyway so I can just gather my stuff and bring it around after we speak..." I said after a few moments of completitive silence.

"We should try and sleep, Kol is knocked out and Elijah and Klaus are taking turns watching him." Rebekah mumbled as the shuffled into her pillow a little more while releasing a yawn.

Smiling I rolled a little in the warm covers holding the quilt to my chest before closing my drowsy eyes and soon falling away into a dreamless sleep.


	12. First Date (Finally)

I own nothing other then my OC's. And please thank Bookfreak25 for doing the cover image.

Mia POV:

By the time 11am had rolled around I had showered, dressed in a pair of light blue basic jeans and a black vest top with my usual trainers and mismatched socks, and finished a breakfast thanks of Elijah.

Bekah had gone and given Kol a blood pouch relieving Klaus of Kol watch and told Kol that me and him were going to have a calm conversation tonight and during that Klaus would pick up some of my things and dropping them off, before going to some benifit courtesy of Mayor Lockwood tonight. After the 'date' we would go grab the rest of my stuff and before the date we would drop the irritating little lump (aka my sister) of home with the warning of making sure to keep the secret of vampires. At the same time I would inform my parents that my plans to move were finally ready to be put to action. I had told my mum before and she said it was good for me and she told my dad - he said good ridance (Lovely huh?).

I was currently explaining to Ami that she mustn't tell anyone or it could put herself, me and everyone else in danger but she seemed to be frozen in the concept that everything she learn't should just be forgotten which I admit would most likely be for the best.

"I promise! Can we go noww!?" She whined (back to her bratty self already) eager to go home.

"We need to wait a few more minutes for Kol, he is giving us a lift back home then most likely mum and dad will need you to get ready for the benifet tonight." I murmered while checking my satchel, all I was bringing was my mobile, wallet and keys everything else Rebekah took saying she would be doing the final touches to my room meaning sheets, rugs and lamps (no doubt clothes) ect.

"The wait is over darling, ready to go?" Kol said a little stiffly most likely tense from the last few days worth of stress.

Nodding we silently left and headed towards a deep blue Lexus which was so shiny it looked as though you could see your own reflection on it a mile away. Driving to my house took minutes and sooner then I thought possible I was taking Ami to the door and she ran upstairs to play most likely while I went in search of mum.

She was adverage height with long brown hair which she often kept in a rough pony tail down her shoulder. Today she was wearing a black tight knee skirt and white pinstriped peasant blouse, along with her black blazer and 5 inch heels. She was just about to head down to the council building where she worked as a repressentative. Since there was a party tonight she was most likely going to the hair stylists straight after.

"Mum, hi. I just wanted to drop Ami off..." I said but my mum was busy tapping her phone while absently saying ok.

"And I wanted to say I will be moving out..." She looked up at this and smiled.

"Good for you, well good luck and hope you take care sweetie but I really need to go." And with that she walked me out the door in silence while setting up her earpiece and left.

Rolling my eyes I locked the door knowing that dad was most likely asleep on the sofa since it was his day off, he just worked at the grill as a chef but usually took the early morning shifts.

I hopped into the tense atmosphere of Kols car and let him pull away not sure what to say. The awkward silence didn't do much except grow. Finally I spoke up not able to take the silence any more.

"I'm moving in with you all tonight after this date thing is over." I announced quietly.

"You are?" He started looking me in the eyes as though making sure I was telling the truth.

"Yeah. I was planning to before you were awakened and Klaus has been setting up my room bit by bit since he came back and killed Mikael, we caught up a few days later and he offered me to live with him since I don't get on well with my household..." I said happier that the tension had lifted somewhat.

"Look Mia, I don't know how to be in a relationship but I want to learn for you. If that is what it takes for you to be with me that I want to do that. And darling I am sorry about last night, Klaus and Elijah both had a word with me and made it a little more understandable from your view." He stated, clearly unsure of how to go about this conversation.

"Rebekah did the same for me...and thats why I think we should have a calm but serious conversation tonight before we do anything rash." I made sure to give him a pointed look at the word rash, it being one of the many words that have pinpointed his personallity before.

Smirking he agreed before we pulled up to a stop. We were outside a small restaurant which was high class but not too bad to be wearing jeans like the pair of us were.

"One of Klaus's hybrids own the place and has offered a room just for the two of us to have complete privacy and be treated politely with certain changes for my wine choice if wanted." Kol stated proud of this little fact before opening my door with chivallry which I was certain he lost within the past 1000 years or so but it seems he dug them out for me.

Walking in the double glass doors made me smile, it was classy but not overly so more comforting with the edge there to make sure the customers were polite. We were quickly sped away by an awaiting waitress who was dressed neatly and very modestly. She was around 23,long black hair braided tightly down her back with the odd diamond clip in to make it prettier, white blouse covered by a black dress which fell to her knees and her legs were covered in see threw tights and black heels. She was overall beautiful yet respectful and it was nice.

After she collected our orders and Kols coat she silently left us in the small but comfortable room. The floors were dark polished wood which matched the round table we were seated at. Brown leather chairs which were incrediblly soft and comfortable, light brown walls which almost shined in the subtle lights on the walls and the lone candle on our table with a small vase and tiny rose.

"So you are living with myself, Bekah and brothers tonight? What about your personal items?" Kol asked airily while leaning back relaxing into his own chair.

"Yes, Klaus is picking up the bigger and bulkier things like my canvas's and storage boxes, but you and I are stopping by to pick my other things up that he can't fit in his car. Rebekah has offered to grab any remaining items if she has time but I don't know if she is heading to the benifet tonight or not she didn't reply to my text." I finished just as our waitress returned with a large coke for me with floating ice, a lime wedge and black straw. For Kol she left a red wine glass with suspiciously thicker then normal wine within before leaving us a menu each and heading outside for a few minutes.

After a few moments we both decieded what we wanted and waited for a minute as the woman came back in, I ordered a chicken breast fillet with tomato and parsley chutney sided with roast potatos and chive sauce. Kol ordered a rare steak with chunky chips along with a dip selection. Nodding she announced it would be fifteen minutes at most and left with a smile and our finished menus.

"What about us? are we in a relationship?" Kol asked a little hesitant, from what Rebekah told me he has never been in a long term relationship nor with a human... well that survived... and stayed human.

"I would say we both have feelings for one another, and I know despite not knowing you, I do know I like you a lot. I would say we are boyfriend and girlfriend, and we take things slow and that should give us time to figure out who one another is and what we mean to each other." I announced slowly because I do like him soo much but until I know him more I don't know what these feelings are.

"I understand, but what about the future while it may appear far off for you ten years, fifty years it all snaps by to me and I need to know your feelings on beccoming like me." He said, I knew he really wanted me to be a vampire but I never put much thought to it.

"I never really thought I would live past school let alone long enough to consider meeting a person to live for eternity with, and while I am not against being like you I rather wait until after school, and we have gotten to know each other again. I know I would be able to live with you and your siblings because they are like family and you are something else but I don't know how to live with the uh... change of diet." I murmered a little uncomfortable.

He nodded with a slight smile knowing it wasn't a eternity with him I was scared or skeptical of but the changes that came with it. "I have a suggestion then." At my curious nod he continued, but not before swigging his 'wine'. "After you graduate, you come with me to travel, in the meantime I join your school, we go on dates everything but once its over we go around the world just the two of us since we both know we can't get much privicy at the mansion or in this town. And on the journey we can be a proper couple and I can introduce you to a few other vampires and aquaintences of mine to get you more in tune with my world." He said, finishing with a little flourish just as the waitress returned with our dishes on a little silver trolley along with a refreshment of our drinks, a optional wine that compliments our dinners and some cutlery.

I nodded thanks to the waitress who I now noted was named Abby according to the little pin stuck to the strap of her dress.

"I think that idea is really good actually..." I murmered thoughtfully and it would actually work out, Elijah announced when the family ball is over he wanted to travel a bit with Finn since they spent so long apart and try to locate a woman named Sage.

Rebekah said she wanted to try working on her relationship with Klaus now that Mikael was gone and all the stakes and daggers were destroyed they could try to rebuild the broken trust so we would all have a year brake from one another.

"I love that idea!" I grinned finally coming to grasps with it, smirking he raised the new wine which was white this time and clinked it with mine which too was white and we toasted to us, and our future.


	13. Moving in?

I own nothing other then my OC's, and please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover image. :) And I know I am terrible at updating my storys, I go threw fazes and therefore start fanfics on the subject of my faze and then forget them but I have been told about how many storys I have unfinished and am going to try to update once a day with anystory.

Mia POV

We continued in light conversation for the next hour as we ate our supper before the waitress returned for our plates and offered desserts which we both agreed on. While ordered a chocolate brownie, Kol ordered a strawberry cheesecake.

As we indulged in our desserts Kol informed me of the places he travelled and what they were like when he was last there and it was truly intruiging as I pictured him in these wonderful dreamlike places.

By the time we finished and Kol grasped the bill before I could even look into the small black leather book he had flicked it from the waitresses hand and clipped inside the correct money and a generous tip. Smiling politely the waitress slipped the book within the crook of her elbow before leading us to the small hall and retrieving Kols coat for him before wishing us a good night and holding the door for us as I thanked her warmly.

Glancing at my mobiles screen I informed Kol that it was nearly half past nine and he laughed before announcing we would grab my things in no time and suprisingly he offered to help unpack them in my new room. (I just suspect he was trying to get a glance at my personal items...meaning my underwear if what Rebekah had told me was correct.)

Rolling my eyes I just accepted his offer and soon enough we were at my house. "We will have to go via my window, my parents should both be home and they usually fight and we don't want to get in the middle of that" I murmered as he pulled up slowly in front of my house.

"Why darling sneaking in will surely make things all the more interesting." He said in his english lilt with a smirk brightening his face. Following my lead we soon stood by the garage and while I began to climb I felt wrap both arms around my waist and jump ontop of the garage in a light thump and my gasp.

"Show off..." I murmered before slipping over to my window and sliding it up and stepping in quickly smiling at the fact most of my things were gone, only some art books and clothes were left from what I could see.

Without thinking I went to grab some of my things before a irritated Kol cleared his throat pointedly.

"OH! Come in Kol" I mumbled with a slight giggle as he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before stepping passed the invisable barrier only to begin poking his nose into my drawers as I huffed and grabbed my old Mickey mouse suitcase from under my bed which was now absent of my storage boxes filled with books only leaving the odd sock underneath and the small case in the far corner.

"So darling, what would you do when you move in with us?" Kol asked as he flicked threw some of my left over art books from a few years ago apparently bored of my draws.

"In respect of what?" I asked while thumping my case on the bed and unzipping it.

"Darling, your free time, school, work everything?" He said a little distractedly now as he focused on a certain picture in one of my books.

"I don't know, settling in will take a while as will not getting lost still. But usually I draw, paint or read sometimes I play games on my laptop or write but only when I get hand cramps or artist's block." I said with a light smile as I packed my clothes neatly into the suitcase just barely managing to fit it all in.

"You could draw me if you want darling, I'll even pose" He said with a grin and wink.

"I have already drawn you, along with Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus." I murmered while practically sitting on the case before it zipped up successfully.

"Really?" He asked clearly shocked now looking to my blushing face.

"Yeah, the other night. My parents were yelling and I ran out of ideas so drew you, I drew the others ages ago." I said avoiding his gaze and instead collecting the items from my bedside table and piling them up to pack into the car once the bulk is sorted.

"And here I was hoping you were so inspired but my beautiful looks you had to have a part of me with you" He said dramatically with a triumphant grin on his face as he continued to flick threw the pages of my books.

"Maybe next time that will be the inspiration." I said smiling, I finished gathering most of my items apart from the odd books he was alternating threw.

"Thats everything I think..." I said gently as he slapped the book closed and hopped from his lounging position against my bookcase.

Before I could ask him to help me start putting my things in his car he had picked up the suitcase in one hand and had the art books under his arm while murmering a quick 'be right back' and leapt from my window careful not to get the suitcase caught on anything.

Smiling at his actions I began placing my leftover items within my satchel and managed to fit within the bulk with only a couple of loose things to hand carry such as a couple of jackets, wash and make up bag and a book.

"Your carriage awaits my darling." Kol announced from behind me making me jump as he snickered and swept me up and out the house before I could release a suprised squeak.

He took the items from my hands and sleekly slipped them into the book filling it up fully before opening the passenger door and mockingly bowing to me as I rolled my eyes pausing him as he went to close the door after I stepped in and kissed his lips gently.

"Little minx..." He growled softly as he retreated to drive us home. So wierd I lived with my best friends, substitute brother and now boyfriend. It was wonderful and yet scary, I was invited to live with them and I haven't even met their mother or the remaining brother yet, I met him briefly but he practically dismissed my presence not bothering to say a word.

Sighing I kissed Kols cheek and leaned into him before he started the car, suprised he simply allowed me to lean into him and wrapped an arm around my waist as we hugged for moments in silence.

Neither said a word only shared a light smile before sitting into our proper seats and Kol started the car somehow sensing this was a bit of peace I needed and thankfully he allowed.


	14. My Bedroom is

I own nothing but my OC's, and give credit to Bookfreak25 for the cover image.

Mia POV.

Whe we returned it was only myself and Kol, meaning Rebekah had gone to the benifit and Klaus was probably flirting with Caroline.

I knew he liked her. A lot, and she has said she thought he was hot and sounded sweet from what I mentioned about him so there was hope for them as a couple because honestly they would be good for one another. Since Rebekah liked Matt it showed how she had changed in the time she has been undaggered, now it was mainly upto Matt to hopefully broaden his mind a little to the fact it wasn't just humans in this world.

Kol lead the way to my new bedroom as I hadn't seen it at all yet had no idea what the colour scheme would be, design in furniture or anything. Grinning Kol sped my things to my room (I assume) and left me on the stairs making my way up, when I reached the top he was stood there with one hand outreached for me to take. Which I did with an excited grin which he matched perfectly.

"Ready to see your room darling?" He asked while gently pulling me along to the end of the hall, the second to last door was where he stopped and slinked behind me and comically covered my eyes making me giggle lightly as he softly kissed my neck and walked me forward.

"Ready?" he asked as a flick of a switch alerted me to the fact we were now in the room. No, not the room, MY room, I had a room decorated and designed for me by people that care for me and the thought made my eyes water slightly in happiness I had people that really cared for me.

"Are you ok darling?" He asked sounding either confused or panicked, coudn't quite identify which since I never heard him with either tone.

"Yeah, just...happy." I murmered and gasped as his hands lifted but all I got was a flash before Kol was blocking my view of my room and clasped both my hands in his and walked backwards gently pulling me further into my room but I couldn't look all I could see was his eyes.

He had the most perfect moss green eyes with exotic gold flecks flickered here and there. Before I could say anything he kissed me, gently sucking on my bottom lip as I ran my fingers lightly up his chest before settling them on his shoulders as my fingernails scratched his neck lightly making him purr and me smile into the perfect kiss.

Pulling me into his muscular chest I gasped at the emotions building in my chest as I began to tingle, instinct made shivers trickle up my spine and my arms jerked to clasp around the back of his neck whilst his hands joined at the base of my spine.

Our kisses were soft yet rough at the same time, and I could feel my knees quivering and Kol smirked into the kiss before pulling back slightly to place kisses down my cheek, biting my ear softly and continuing the little kisses down to my exposed shoulder before standing straight to look in my eyes once more with a smug look almost glowing from them as I rolled my own but the grin plastered over my face was proof I didn't care.

Pulling away from each other slowly made my fuzzy world clear slightly enough to notice I was stood in the middle of my new bedroom (it was so big!) and we were still holding hands.

Gasping at the walls I swirled - pulling him with me - as I spun around to look at the room. It. Was. Amazing!

The flooring was hard wood glossed over with a large purple rug covering the middle of the room and under the bed. The walls were each a different range of colour shades in greens and purples (my favourite colours). But the ceiling was so beautiful I teared up again, it was painted in a 3D style of a galaxy and I could see little glow in the dark stars speckled in the corners and around the large star like lampshade covering the lone ceiling light.

There was a large king size bed with a twirling metal bed frame in the centre of the room pushed against the furthest wall and right below a large window covered in light purple shere curtains.

Either side of the bed was white vintage styled bedside tables with three small drawers each with a crystal door ... uh, drawer knob. On the right beside the bedside table stood a small matching dressing table and light green french chair pushed up to it. Along the left wall was a a pair large doors, one of which revealed to be a large ensuite much like Rebekahs, and the other was a large wardrobe which had been filled with a long hanger mostly filled with my styled clothing already but there was room for my old clothes thankfully. Next to the door inside the wardrobe was a long corner shoe rails filled with a variety of trainers and few other choices. And the other wall was a pure mirror, all the way along with a laundry basket underneath a little table in the centre of the wall.

Between the wardrobe and bathroom door was a floor to ceiling bookcase filled with all my books in alphabetical order and a couple of newly framed photos along the few bare shelfs at the top. In the corner next to the bedroom door was a couple of hooks, one with my satchel which Kol nabbed from me downstairs and the other had a couple of my more commonly worn coats/jackets, and next to it was a large potted plant blooming vibrant pink and purple orchids.

And the other corner had a cute cat tree like thing, with a tall tower, hanging toys here and there, built in scatching posts and it filled most of the wall the other side of the door leaving a little bit of room right next to it.

Then there was the last wall which really made me tear up, there along the wall was all my canvas's hung along proudly as a small vintage blanket box was below them revealing to be empty other then a couple of art books which Klaus was able to carry with him.

The things Klaus was unable to bring Kol brought up and had placed on my light green silk covered bed, which noting now had cute fairy lights dancing around the metal frame.

Smiling I noted a couple of thoughtful things placed around the room, like a few photos on the desk/dressing table with a few scented candles. On one of my bedside tables was a large crystal lamp with a white shade specked with little sequins. The other table held my docking station and along the windowsill was three pots each with some art pens, pencils and brushes.

Twirling me Kol spun me into his arms and kissed my neck murmering out a chuckle as I kept looking around and pulling him with me in wonder.

"Take it you like your room then?" He smirked as his head was almost leaning in the crook of my neck.

"I don't like it! I love it! It's like my dream room and sorry I know your protective or possessive but I will kiss both Bekah and Klaus when I see them next!" I said grinning.

"So take it you like it?" Klaus said emerging around the corner of the bedroom door as I squealed and tackled him in a hug while kissing each of his cheeks before moving onto Rebekah who was snickering behind him just behind the door frame.

"Thank you both soo much! It's absoloutly perfect!" I said as tears pricked my eyes once more as Rebekah chuckled patting my back with one hand.

"Glad you like it luv, the ceiling took the longest." Klaus snickered while standing next to my art books and much like his brother had, started flicking threw my art books smiling at the odd picture.

"And I am so grateful, it's like my dream room. Really Thank you." I said softly as I released Rebekah giggling as she reached her other hand from behind her back and deposited my little bundle of fluff in my arms.

I stroked Cotton a few minutes before placing her on the floor allowing her to explore into a little cubby hole in the cat tower which when I bent to look had a little bowl of water and some biscuits mixed in with mashed up kitten meat. Little gannit hit the food right away.

"Well, we have school tomorrow so I'm going to bed, glad you like your room." Rebekah said while slightly yawning which she subtly winked at me threw before leaving the room while Klaus simply rolled his eyes before hugging myself and nodding to Kol before leaving.

Closing my bedroom door I spun to see Kol spread out over the bed and the books he and Klaus had been flicking through were all now piled neatly in the blanket box.

My suitcase and other things which me and Kol had to bring was piled neatly on the chair now pulled out from the dressing table. Smiling I bounded towards the bed and bounced lightly on the spare side of the bed and rolling into Kols open arms before pecking his lips and rolling back of the bed as he mock glared at me.

"Going to get ready for bed, are you sleeping in here?" I asked shyly while biting my lip.

"Well so much for going slowly darling!" He growled with a playful wink.

"NO," I giggled. "JUST sleep, I'm not ready for that yet..." I said smiling at his little over-dramatic pout which I kissed before skipping into the wardrobe with Cotton playfully chasing my loose shoe lase as I went.

Closing the wardrobe door I noted he had vanished from the bed most likely getting changed. Pulling of my shoes I tossed the one Cotton was fascinated with to the centre of the room. Giggling as she threw it around I turned and pulled my clothes of and dumped each item in the basket before wandering to the hanging clothes which now I looked closer had a cuboard on each end which revealed underwear, belts, tights ect. in.

Shrugging I pulled a large tshirt over my bra letting it fall to my knees as I searched for some joggers before grabbing a pair of black leggings instead and hopping into them.

Smiling at my little fluff ball I picked her up and carried her back to my room waltzing to the bed where Kol was laying in a vest and grey pajamma bottoms. Slipping into the other side I turned my lamp off as we snuggled, I placed Cotton in front of me as she curled up quickly with a large yawn.

Slowly I fell asleep with a smile on my face, as both my little cuddle buddy and my future purred gently. 


	15. Nice to meet you Mrs Mikealson?

I own nothing but my OC's.

Mia POV.

When I woke the first thing I did was giggle, Kol was snuggling up to me with both his arms wrapped around me and was currently kissing up my neck making a tickling sensation shiver down my fingers and toes.

Not that I was complaining.

"Morning darling. How did you sleep with yours truly right next to you?" He murmered between kisses and little nips.

"I slept fine, though you hogged the blankets" I snickered before yelping as he rolled us over so he was hovering over me with and mischievious grin coating his face.

Gulping I offered a shy smile before releasing a sigh of relief when there was a knock at the door.

"Mia? Kol? We need to leave in half an hour if we want to get to school in time not to mention, Kol needs to enroll for classes." Rebekahs voice hollered with her typical annoyed english lilt.

"Crap!" I yelped before rolling over the bed underneath Kols caging arms before almost leaping to the bathroom toe shower quickly while I left a shocked Kol on the bed glaring at the door.

Showering with the provided honey and cream scented shampoo and conditioner before cleaning myself in pomegranite scented body wash before shaving.

After drying of and brushing my hair and teeth I wrapped myself in the large blue towel before going to the wardrobe noting that Kol left most likely to get ready.

Slipping on some underwear and a navy blue skirt I slipped a long sleeved black shirt on which slightly bellowed before being tucked into my skirt. Hesitating a little I shrugged before sliding on some white tights and a pair of blue and black plaid trainers and slipping on my satchel making sure my Ipod, phone, keys and purse were all inside already knowing all my books were in my school locker.

Checking the time on my phone I sighed knowing there was still ten minutes until we needed to leave.

Slumping downstairs I nodded a morning to Klaus as he exited his bedroom in his pajamma bottoms glaring slightly at my happiness.

"Not a morning person?" I asked with a smile, whilst refraining a laugh at his low growl.

We continued to walk down the stairs in silence (occasionally disterbed by his yawns) when we made it to the kitchen the tense air made us both pause in the doorway at the sudden change of enviroment.

In the room Rebekah was stood leaning against the cream marble counter with Kol sat on it next to her while Elijah was stood by the coffee machine and they were all glaring at the last sibling.

In the centre of the room stood by the large table was Finn and an older woman with greying blonde hair sat on one of the chairs almost projecting an annoyance towards the other occupants of the house.

At our entrance all eyes darted to us. The woman - who I assumed was their mother glared subtly at me and Klaus while Finn looked at me confused at who I was.

"Klaus." the woman said in a cold greeting before her almost reptillian eyes looked to me.

"And guest. I think we need a little privacy Miss...?" She asked slightly harsh as a shiver chilled my spine.

As I opened my mouth to reply Kol came to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist directing the womans glare to him and then flick to Klaus and to me agai gaining more venom (if possible).

"Mother, this is Miss Mia Dell, she lives here now and is Kol's mate, is all our friend and a very loyal person." Elijah said in my place before Rebekah stood straight and simply murmered to myself and Kol that we needed to leave for school.

"Miss Dell?" The woman said as me and Kol turned and began leaving the room, me only saying bye to Klaus and Elijah as I went.

Pausing I turned slightly enough to look her in the face, and not liking what I saw.

"Yes Mrs Mikealson?" I said making sure I was polite but I knew that we both sensed the uncomfortable dislike between us. Most likely everyone else did as well.

"So polite...I would like to have a word with you, in private." She said while standing and brushing her long skirt as she went.

"Sorry. I have school." I said as Kol tugged me further to the kitchen door wanting to leaver faster.

"Well dear. Maybe when you get home." She said slightly glaring at my refusal.

"Maybe." I said not bothering with formalitys or politeness knowing that she was planning something and it wasn't good, not only was she almost shooting fire out her eyes but I could remember Klaus mentioning to us all when she first came back that she was acting strange and we should all keep an eye on her and Finn, though Finn was a less likely threat providing we found Sage for him to anchor himself if that made sense.

Leaving the house me, Bekah and Kol each released a breath of relief.

"She's upto something..." Rebekah murmered, me and her discussed how much she admired her mother when she was dead and she told me that she was a very cold to Tatia and could be incredibly malicious.

"No doubt." Kol said bitingly. Though he loved being a vampire I think both he and Rebekah would have wanted to age a little before they were thrown in the world of supernatural. Though witches/warlocks before they were stabbed and murdered by their father and mother turned into the creature never heard of or seen and they hadn't even fully matured.

We all piled into Rebekahs Jeep before driving in silence to school.

"I will take Kol and get him enrolled, sice your lockers near mine do you mind grabbing my books before class?" I asked Rebekah as her locker was about six down from mine, we had all the same classes other then art and history.

"Of course I don't mind, see you in a few." She said with a smile trying to cheer herself up after the little confrontation this morning.

Taking Kols hand we walked to the student support before waiting a moment for the other student to finish before reaching the desk.

"Hello Mrs Lang, this is Kol Mikealson a new student - brother of Rebekah." I said smiling at the older brunette who grinned at me before typing his name in and asking a few basic questions before printing out a schedule and locker number before grabbing a leaflet map thing and handing them to him as he smiled dashingly and lead the way out as I thanked her.

Grinning I looked over his time table and noted other then Math and PE we shared the same classes and his locker was next to Rebekahs.

Just as the bell rang we entered our first class and I lead him to the back where me and Rebekah often sat, Caroline was just in front of me and Elena and Stefan infront of her. Kol grabbed his books from the teacher and then sat my other side so I had a Mikealson on either side of me and the rest of my classes went like that.

Once the final bell rang Kol was moaning about the cheerleaders and 'popular' girls that kept flirting with him as me and Rebekah laughed ... though I may have been clenching my teeth on a few occasions.

"Well I got cheer-leading practice, you two want to watch?" She asked already knowing the awnser would be no - or in Kols words a snicker and a comment of 'darling sister the only woman I want to watch dance that temptingly is my little vixin'. Which promptly made me blush as she laughed.

And so me and Kol ended up at the Grill in a booth.

"What do you think your mother wants to talk to me about?" I asked as I munched on a chip from the large plate we got to share.

"I don't know darling, but when you have that talk please be careful. While I will always love my mother, I don't trust her. But I know what she is like, she wants to talk to you then you will end up talking to her whether you want to or not and since the golden boy seems to be hanging around her no doubt they are sharing their plans. I hate to admit it darling but I can't trust them and neither can you because where as before I would fight head on, now I have something to lose and thats you." He said quietly for a change and I could see the genuine fear in his eyes that his mother would do something and break the last caring emotions they all had for her because of her view.

I nodded and rubbed his hand gently before leaning over the booth and gently kissed his cheek to let him know I was here for him.

"I will be wary Kol, and I have the most terrifying concept that I could lose you, well all of you and I know we have been through alot over such a small time but this is a magnetic relationship and if I lose you I can't imagine how I would live on." I murmered with tears bubbling in my eyes, I was scared. I was finally happy and it was thanks to him, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah and the plans that their mother and possibly Finn might have would destroy everything that has made my life worth living.

What we didn't know was that Finn was at the bar listening to every word we uttered.  



	16. She's planning to what!

I own nothing but my OC's.

Mia POV.

When Rebekah got out of cheer leading she came by for a drink just as Kol and I was finishing our conversation.

"Wow, the airs thick with tears here, you both ok?" She asked sarcastically as she sat next to me with a J2O though I could see she was concerned.

"Yeah, just talking about what your mother might want to speak to me about..." I said and saw she knew there was something else but thankfully she didn't push it anyfurther.

"Well I have a slight feeling that she thinks you are a little like Tatia. Let me speak!" She said as Kol went to say something (most likely unflattering or friendly).

"When you and Klaus came down I think she thought you and he were together and as he is meant to be her dirty little secret, so you would be bad to be with him then Kol, you wrapped your arm around her. I think she thought you were with both behind Kols back since you walked in with Klaus." She said finishing with a sip of her drink.

Letting it sink in we both saw the logic would make sense and most likely no doubt anything I say would go to waste, she wouldn't believe me as she would think I was lying like Tatia did.

"Well... I don't think she will believe anything and most likely it would make no difference if all she wants is to hurt you all... or kill you all." I murmered with shiver.

We all sat in silence for a few moments. Before Finn came over and sat with us.

"What do you want golden boy?" Kol sneered figuring out almost instantly that he had most likely listened to every word said since we entered.

"To apologize. Though you may not believe it, I thought you Mia was another pet to my family and seriously underestimated your ...place in my siblings lifes. I can see you all genuinely care for one another and it has shown this afternoon you and Kol are mates, like me and .Me and Sage are, or were... and I feel even though I am a monster you do not need to lose this new found humanity..." He announced looking between our faces looking honestly though he meant every word.

Neither Kol or Rebekah said anything either unsure or didn't know what to say. So I did.

"Finn is it?" At his nod I smiled.

"You are not a monster. Kol is a good example, since he has been turned he no doubt has killed, it was strung into your DNA as a curse, there is good and bad in everyone and since I think he, Rebekah and Klaus were young when turned I think that their hormones were stuck in the unstable streak they were when human.

"You have turned one, your true love, or mate. She is out there and we discussed this before that if you and your mum genuinly mean peace Elijah was going to leave with you when we are all finished here and search with you for her as she hides thinking Klaus is still this cold blooded killer. Since his curse has been released he has saved the werewolfs who asked for it so they don't go threw agonizing pain every month, and killed so little people only feeding from blood bags, criminals and this is because he has been evened out.

"Your mum locked part of him away and it put such as disasterous spin on not only his mental health but emotional, he has lied and hurt you. His family because he thinks you will betray him like your did, she ripped apart his own being, destroyed him because your father called him a monster and she told him he was her greatest shame. He didn't deserve that, he did nothing wrong only be born and has been punished for it by your mother and father, thats bound to hurt anyone. He is better, since Bekah has come back as has Kol, all been better because people have trusted them and they have a support to help them and they helped because not only have they been leaning on one another but friends.

"There is always hope Finn, and you will find Sage but all you are going do by killing your family with your mum is destroy everything that matters to me and if you think your self a monster that is what you will become by killing your siblings much like your father did. He hunted you all down like animals, thats one of the main reasons Klaus wanted you all safe where he could protect you as nothing could kill him." I said gently as he looked ike he understood and had a new way of thought.

"She plans on linking us all through a spell on the ball. Then she was to kill me and in turn kill all of us and all the vampires we created." He announced carefully and almost... shamefully.

"How does she plan on linking us?" Klaus asked appearing suddenly making me jump and shuffle around the booth so me and Kol were sat next to one another followed by Rebekah who made room for Klaus with a sigh.

"She has all of our blood, she plans on mixing it all and putting a drop of each in your champagnes and that will then link us all together with a spell on the next full moon, which is the next night. She will also need the blood of the doppleganger as she was the cure for your curse part of her is in you to complete the link it will need to be added and as one of the witches that helped curse us, she needs the willing help of a decendant of Ayana or in other words a Bennett witch." He sighed telling us then in detail the plan she had before we all decieded to call Elijah who would be here soon to make a new plan. 


	17. What is this about!

I own nothing but my OC's and please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover image.

Mia POV.

It had been one week, and tonight was the night of the ball. Thankfully, Finn had been conversing with all of us making sure we were kept in the loop though Elijah and Klaus still made sure he was on our side by spying on him and he hadn't informed their mother.

She had tried talking to me many times but usually Kol or one of the others managed to save me from the conversations I'm sure I would not like to be a part of.

Currently I was sitting in my room getting ready, Rebekah (in the room next to mine) was getting ready also while the boys were having last minute checks on their tux's. I had curled my hair into almost doll like ringlets and pinned the right side back with a silver rose and diamon barrette.

Rebekah had been generous and done my make up for me as an I quote 'You can't tell the different between blush and eye shadow and you think I'm letting you do your own make up?' Charming huh?

Any way, she had added some golden shimmer around my neck and sides of my face and mixed gold and red to use as a subtle metallic blush which she also sprinkled over my chest which made me blush at the time, but now I look in the mirror I do look quite pretty.

My eyes had been framed in thick mascara and a thin line of black eyeliner. For eye shadow she had done a gold and brown infused smoky eye effect making my eyes look enchanting and exotic. And she last minute decieded to gloss my lips in a light pink strawberry flavoured gloss which completed my angelic look.

And finally, my dress. I was wearing a floor length gown, it was tightly corseted at the top with thick ribbons up the back, the skirt of the dress decended from my hips in a beautiful almost floating fabric with a few layers each rimmed with delicate lace and the odd few dimonds hanging from the swirls of the lace.

The dress itself Rebekah assisted in picking out, saying it would look perfect on me and it did. The colour was pure white with gold floral patterns unfusing with diamond studs on the bodice and on the longest layer of fabric on the skirt. My shoes were white heels (only about two inches high) with a diamond strap wrapping around the ankle and finally jewellry.

I was wearing a pair of white gold chandelier earrings which Kol got me a day or so ago for this ball along with a matching necklace with fell to the hollow of my throat.

The best part is, the only one who has seen me was Rebekah and though Kol has been desperate to see my dress I made him wait because I knew that tonight was it.

We had been on a date almost every night the past week and grown insanely close, while we hadn't had sex yet he slept in my bed everynight to the point we discussed him moving into my room. He already had some clothes in the wardrobe and some of his things were dotted randomly around the room like his phone charger, a couple of books and other various items.

"Mia, you ready?" Rebekah asked knocking on the door before entering at my permission.

"Wow...you look beautiful!" She said almost giggling at me, we had grown closer and were almost sisters now, we shared secrets and went shopping almost every day after school - though mostly to get things for this ball but I don't think it would change.

"Thank you, you look amazing as well!" I said gaping at her dress, while she had helped me with mine I wasn't allowed to see hers.

She was wearing mermaid style dress in a forest green tone. Her hair had been straightened and and held back with a diamond alice band. She had on large crystal earrings which just shy reached her shoulders and a diamond bangle around her left wrist.

"I know" She said grinning as she checked me over playing with a couple of my curls so they wern't so tight before announcing it was time.

Together we left my room as I made sure Cotton was ok sleeping in my bed before closing and locking the door incase anyone got too nosy.

"Ready for this? It is your first ball right?" She asked as we made our wall along the balcony styled hall as we reached the stairs.

"Yeah, I went to one before but it wasn't really a ball just a fundraiser thing thrown by the Lockwoods and it was nowhere near this grand or beautiful.

I said breathless as I saw the hundreds of twinkle lights, waiters ready to entertain, the small band of classical music players and then there was Klaus and Elijah strolling around making sure everything was perfect before the large front door was opened and the Lockwoods entered followed by others.

It had started.

The music began in a lulling tune and the waiters offered champagne to the incoming guests. A arm wrapped itself around my waist, jumping I instantly relaxed at recognizing the scent of Kol. Spinning me around he placed a gentle kiss on my glossy pink lips as I pecked him back making sure I wove my arms around his waist as he released my lips.

"You look so beautiful my darling..." He murmered softly in my ear chuckling as I blushed.

"Kol, Mia don't remember you can't just be focused on one another" A amused Klaus said as he passed us to see Caroline.

Grinning I pulled away and snickered at his pout, murmering to come on he reluctently left his arm around my waist as we mingled.

When we reached Sheriff Forbes and Damon Kol made me snicker as he blatently announced he doesn't stand out. Grinning I parted from them and went to see Caroline who was sipping a cocktail.

"Hey, you look beautiful!" I said smiling to her as she smiled back thanking me and saying I did too.

"How was your talk with Klaus?" I asked, I knew she liked him but she needed a nudge.

"Good, I mean. I don't know!" She puffed downing the rest of her drink.

"You know you like him and he isn't that bad, you said it yourself remember when you tried explaining it to your mum that everyone deserves a chance so why is Klaus any different?" I said leaning gently against the bar as she mimicked me now with a new drink.

"He killed Jenna, and ...and " Sighing she nodded. "I guess I could give him a chance, I mean we are never going to get anywhere if we keep fighting him anyway and he did save my life..." She announced with her thinking face on.

"Caroline I just want to say, though you all think him this big bad guy, he has helped me, saved my life and is letting me live here. He saved my life Caroline, we both know that Damon and the rest wouldn't extend the same courtsey. There is a lot more to him then what you think, and he does really like. More then you know, all I'm saying is give him a chance, give him go. The worst that could happen is that you choose to leave things as they are, he already toldme that he can't picture hurting you." I said grasping a glass of champagne from a passing server.

"Your right... where is he?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not sure, won't be far." I said smiling before grinning at seeing the smiling Klaus the other side of the room.

"I will tell him to meet you after the toast, you can share a dance then get to know one another if you want?" I asked now knowing Klaus was listening in though I could see Elijah gathering the other siblings getting ready to make the toast.

"Thank you, that would be nice." She said smiling before I was grasped by Kol and pulled to the front and top of the grand staircase as the music dimmed.

"When ever the family gets together, we always see fit to celebtrate with a ball. This is to remember the good old times, and the amazing new ones and ones yet to come. To family! Now if you please follow us to the ballroom, we will celebrate the evening with the waltz." Elijah said smiling as we all took a sip of champagne before following the music.

We danced around in silence, as Kol kissed my neck or cheek every few seconds I knew we were happier then I could ever imagine. I watched while grinning as Klaus and Caroline danced and I couldn't help but sigh happily as they walked away together instead of swapping partners.

Me and Kol kissed in parting as I was spun into Elijahs arms.

"Hello Mia, you look lovely - hows your evening so far?" He asked smiling.

"It's ok, nice speech by the way! and you look handsome" I said returning the smile as we twisted to the music.

Chuckling he thanked me and we made general small talk before excusing himself, it was only a second before I was swept into another dance with none other then the infamous Damon Salvatore.

"Hello traiter. You been sleeping with the enemy long?" He hissed as he clenched his hand around mine.

"I am not a traiter, you and me were never friends and you have no idea about anything. You always go head first without thinking and that will be your downfall" I snapped before moaning as his hand began cracking the bone in my hand.

"You better let go of her now or you won't leave this house alive!" Rebekah spat as she magically emerged behind me grabbing the hand he was using to almost crush my own and snapping it at the wrist.

Releasing my hand Kol appeared next to me and wrapped his arms around me murmering apologies all while almost murdering Damon with his eyes before Klaus appeared next to us with his arm looped with Carolines who was smiling and blushing.

"I think we all need to talk, Damon grab the doppleganger and the other scooby crew and meet Elijah at the door we all need to talk." Klaus said his eyes flaming.

"Why should I?" Damon snarked back before groaning as Rebekah twisted his already snapped wrist crumbling the bones.

"Because I told you to." Klaus growled before leading the rest of us to the gardens.

We awaited in silence as the scoobys approached.

"CAROLINE!" Elena shrieked at seeing her and Klaus emerged in one another.

"Yes?" She asked slighting withdrawing from Klaus, enough to make him frown.

"What are you doing with HIM?!" She flamed as Klaus growled.

"We... we got to talking and he is actually nice, I like him Elena..." she murmered a little shy of admitting it to such a large and frankly judgemental group of her 'friends'.

"But he has hunted us all! Was going to sacrifice you! Had you poisoned! Killed me AND Jenna!" She began as Caroline looked to her feet making me frown.

"Oh shut up Elena!" I snipped it was no secret we disliked each other but if Caroline and Klaus like one another that is nothing to do with her, and I won't have her hurting her 'best friend' because she is too childish to actually try to understand her own friend.

"It has nothing to do with you! You are no better! You should both know they are using you to get to me!" She growled.

That was it.

"Elena. say Caroline is your friend? Then act like it, yes Klaus has done horrible things, but he saved her life, he never hunted you all only went after you and I know that if you had acted a little more mature then he would have made a deal with you but instead you had your two... boy toys play dominance over your life when you don't deserve it. You are worse then Katherine, because at least she is honest about being a stuck up bitch! Klaus has save me when you wouldn't blink an eye and I know for a fact that if Klaus wanted to get to you he wouldn't bother with us for one we hate each other, and Caroline? Why if he wanted to get to you he could just kill Stefan and Damon!" I hissed as Stefan and Damon growled and each took one step towards me.

Klaus and Kol growled when then they aimed towards me hesitating their approach and instead decieded to stand next to Elena and glare at me as the cow looked enraged at me before snapping: "What is this about?!"

The music raised as we conversed the plan.


	18. A truly magical night

I own nothing other then my OC, and please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover image :)

Mia POV

Once we finished conversing with the scoobys Elena was escorted to Esther by Finn to donate blood. The Salvatores weren't happy about having to form an alligance to take down Esther but the offer we gave was apparently worth it.

When Elena returned she subtly nodded to me, Kol and Elijah who sighed out, I know they were all taking it hard that their mother was set on killing them,

I smiled softly at him which he returned sadly before a clinking was heard, stood at the top of the large staircase stood the woman herself trying to kill every vampire in one shot.

"Good evening everyone, I wanted to thank everyone here for coming..." She said more but I got distracted by Kol as he hugged me into his chest and was almost humming in my ear until a waitress arrived with some special glasses of champagne for myself and the vampire brothers behind me.

Smiling in thanks the waitress smiled and walked away with a gentle blush on her face when Elijah also smiled at her.

Looking between the two I recognised her as the same waitress from the little restaurant on mine and Kols first date. Noting her a little more I thought she looked pretty again. She had long black hair pinned into a basic bun at the nape of her neck. While she was wearing a black pair of trousers and waistcoat which contrasted against her white long sleeved blouse.

Her eyes were hazel shaped much like almonds with a small button nose and child like lips pulled into a gentle smile. If I'm right her name is Abby, I already had a little plan forming.

Anyway when I heard a resounding clink I noted everyone was drinking making me take a small quick sip of my own bubbly beverage. I know that Esther was going to put our blood together and bind us all together.

I know Klaus met Finn in the kitchen and they disposed of the blood before they both handed the glasses out specifically for the other originals - I know Klaus still didn't trust Finn and this way he could watch and make sure there wasn't a triple backstabbing going on.

There wasn't.

I noted that Esther was standing ontop of the stairs smiling victorious as she noted each of her childeren drinking.

I was horrified at the fact she is trying to destroy her own childeren but if she had even thought of considering it then she was too far gone for any redemption or forgiveness.

"My darling would you like to go look at the stars?" Kol asked as we deposited our empty glasses on a passing waiters tray as he swayed me softly to the harmonious music.

"That would make this evening perfect..." I murmered softly as I was led away from the conversing crowds and onto the large balcony.

"You really do look beautiful tonight..." He whispered in my ear as he moved us until we were slowly dancing under the clear stars.

"And you look so handsome - I didn't know you could get anymore handsome!" I said giggling slightly at his chuckle before he kissed me with a passion I would no doubt have lingering in my toes until tomorrow!

"You my darling are just perfect!" He laughed as we spun in a large circle, winding my arms around his neck I leaned back and smiled at the stars as he supported me with both arms around my waist.

"Well, isn't this sweet." A cold voice announced making our little dance stop and me be pulled into his arms.

"Mother, I thought Finn said you would be resting." Kol said while frowning lightly.

"I was planning to but I thought I could have a little talk with Mia here, I mean she has been so busy but I really wanted to get to know her a bit better." She said smiling at me, and though her mouth was pulled into a motherly smile, her eyes were colder then the arctic waters.

"While that would be lovely Mrs Mikaelson, I was planning to go to bed soon..." I said thinking of the only thing that could help me but a sinking feeling presented itself at her hand grasping my arm.

"Nonsense, the night is young and this will only last a little while!" She said looking eerily chipper.

"I uh... I guess thats ok then..." I murmered a little shocked this was not part of the plan! Looking into Kols angered yet worried eyes he nodded mouthing 'Finn'. Meaning that he would tell the other originals and hopefully Finn would be allowed to be in the room and be that little bit of protection.

She led me up the stairs and each of the originals noted instantly, Finn immediantly followed us up, though if that was because Esther told him to before or not I am not quite sure.

Entering her room I held in a cough at the smokey incense that was visiably hanging in the air.

Finn though, was told to wait outside the door which he did but not before sending me an apologetic glance making me almost run from the room. I know what this woman was capable of and I didn't want to find out first hand.

Gulping as the door was firmly closed. The woman mildly resembling a hawk sat in the large arm chair across from a elegant couch which she motioned to when I made no move to sit.

Slowly I sat there as the room was coated in a silence which I would describe as awkward.

"So, you are Mia Dell? The one who has made my most ... impulsive son feel love." She said while crossing her legs and leaning her chin upon her hand.

"Yes." I said not sure what else I could say.

"You know, your not what I would have pictured for Kol, maybe Elijah but I can't see the two of you having a life together." She said and I knew then she was trying to get a feel of me so to speak.

"Neither could I honestly, but I gave him a chance, after all everyone deserves at least that. No matter what mistakes they have made, and I am glad I did. He saved my life and made me feel like there was somthing in this world worth living for and I honestly don't know what I would do without him in my life." I said honestly as she watched me as if trying to sense whether I was being honest or not.

"I never thought of him being able to find love yet you have made him consider it then actually feel it." She murmered gently not removing her gaze from my face.

"I know they have all done something regrettable in the past but I can see them changing...everyday and it's amazing, I mean Klaus when he first arrived was known as this unforgiving cruel vampire. Now he loves my best friend and lets me live here, helped me, helped his brother and is learning forgiveness each day and is almost ... evolving into a more patient person and whether they see it or not he is giving the Salvatores and others more chances day by day when he first arrived he would've killed them moments after anyone of the little stunts they pull yet he is giving them more chances, changing and its unbelievable yet incredible!" I said relaxing to the sandlewood scent that is drifting around the room.

"But it is late in their lives to be learning forgiveness now is it not?" she asked genuinly curious of my opinion.

"No, its never too late. They will live forever and with the love and support from not only one another but myself, Caroline and Sage when found is making them better. They are learning now about true family and it will save lives in the future because they are being given the chance now." I said honestly.

She merely hummed.

"I really think I need to go to bed, the incense is hurting my eyes and making me drowsy." I announced barely finishing the sentence with a yawn.

"Of course, Mia I am glad my son met you. Honestly no matter how long it is, he has had some semblance of love in his life and I thank you for that and being friends to my other childeren when I thought it impossible." She said almost warmly but I know she was saying it simply because she wanted to kill them all tomorrow. She was thanking me for loving her son when no-one else has or would.

With holding a scowl I nodded.

"I hope it lasts forever because if someone took him away from me, I would become worse then he ever was to the one who took him." I said with a smile meaning every word making sure I was looking in her eyes.

Nodding she opened the door for me barely bidding me a good night before the door was practically slammed in my face.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked cautiously unsure whether he could or not.

"Yes, she wanted to thank me for loving Kol and being able to be friends with you and your brothers and Rebekah when she thought nobody ever could." I said still upset she thought her own son was unlovable and her childeren unable to have friends. It was disgusting.

"Sorry you had to go through that, I better get you back to the others they have been worried and Kol was nearly breaking the floor from the pacing he did." Finn said quietly.

Smiling at the thought of Kol doing exactly that made me walk a little faster wanting to be in his arms.

When we finally reached the small group I was instantly embraced in Kols arms and I honestly couldn't complain.

"Are you ok my darling?" He asked worriedly, at my nod he kissed my forehead and refused to let me go making me settle on smiling to the others who were releasing chuckles at his possessive affection and relief I was OK.

I grinned slightly at noting Caroline was stood very close to Klaus making me grin and wink at her as she blushed and awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I think I need to be getting home-" She started but Klaus paused her and asked if he could show her something. I seriously wanted to know how it went after they met up at the horses after the speach.

Blushing she nodded her consent and they each smiled to us before leaving arm in arm.

"Well I think its time for bed darling ...don't you?" Kol murmered in my ear as he swiftly began leading me away from his amused siblings.

I stuttered out a reply before he smirked and swept me soundly into his arms and sped to his bedroom for a change.

I had been in here a few times and it was nice, modern with a large shiny black bed with deep navy sheets on. Matching bedside tables with a glass top, a huge wardrobe next to the door that led to his ensuite bathroom. A desk and high end leather chair stood next to the bedroom door along with a large bookcase the other side filled to the brim of games, dvds and a few odd books. And then there was a few lights dotted about the room but tonight he had added candles, there were nearly a hundred flickering candles lighting the usual navy room in deep gold glows.

At the bottom of the bed was now a small glass table which held a bottle of expensive champagne, fresh strawberrys and a pot of rich melted chocolate. It was perfect.

Nearly in tears at the effort he put into this I spun and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you so much this is ... I can't think of a word good enough!" I whispered as he led me to the bed and begain kissing me again from my lips to my jaw right down to my shoulders briefly nipping my neck as he did.

And as the night progressed he was perfect, in every way it was truly a magical, perfect night which will always be the best night of my life. 


	19. Damon did WHAT!

I own nothing other then my OC, please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover image :)

Mia POV

Upon awaking the first thing I was aware of was the masculine scent around me contrasting my usual fruity scented bedsheets. Grinning ear to ear I remembered what happened between myself and Kol last night. Now we were truly mates - if the bite marks on my neck and chest were anything to go by.

Sensing his eyes on me I twisted around into Kols encircling arms and snuggled into his bare toned chest. Humming in happiness I giggled.

I had slept with the man who I loved, mated with him and we had only been together a week! But the intensity between us was almost sparking with every movement, our bodys almost magnetically pulled us to one another.

"Morning darling." My ever smirking mate said as I greeted him warmly before he kissed my nose and rolled onto his back pulling my body ontop of his.

"Are you ok?" He asked slightly concerned.

"I'm wonderful! Admittedly a little sore but a good kind of sore that I am happy to have!" I said sighing as I gazed into his happy gaze.

"Good to hear, want to take a shower...I can reach your hard to reach areas..." He hummed stroking his fingers up and down my bare back gently.

"That sounds heavenly, I just don't want to move! This is so comfortable.." I moaned as my arms folded on his chest so I could lean my head on my hands to look into his face easier.

Smirking he sat up suddenly making me jump though before I knew it he had picked me up and sped us to his bathroom, had the hot water running and was just stepping us under the hot spray.

It was so nice... without saying anything he lathered my hair up in strawberry and cream shampoo, gently massaging my scalp as he did so. Sighing at the shivers that tingled down my spine I leaned into his chest before he began softyl rinsing my hair making sure all the bubbles were gone before combing threw the matching conditioner with his fingers. Murmering he was going to leave the conditioner in for a few minutes he soon grabbed a tropical fruit body wash and took great delight in washing my body.

Giggling as he kept placing little kisses on my skin before he washed them away he soon pulled me back under the spray fully turning so he could clean the bubbles of and rinse the conditioner from my hair.

Once I was fully clean he roughly cleaned his hair with a two in one bottle of apple and hazelnut scented shampoo/conditioner. I soon took his hand though as he began to wash himself, smirking he moved my hand gently over his chest leaving bubbles in its wake.

Finally after getting a little carried away with washing one another (which meant we had to wash ourselfs again) we each left the bathroom - me with a smile gracing my features and the ever present smug grin coating his. Kissing him I mumbled a quick be right back before sneaking from his room and into mine being sure nobody was in the hall to witness my towel clad form.

Cotton ran up from under my bed and danced around my feet mewing as she went making me feel a little guilty over over leaving her all night. Checking her food and water I made sure she was fussed fully before making my way to the wardrobe.

Pulling on some purple lace panties and matching bra I laughed a little to myself with a new sort of confidence. I slipped some black patchwork effect tights on and pondered over which skirt to wear...grinning I grabbed a dress instead. I only had a few dresses as I didn't usually feel confident enough to wear them.

The dress I grabbed was a light purple, with a top bodice before flaring out from the waist down to just above my knees. The bodice had little corset decorative ribbons up the sides and small straps with some crystal beads threaded over them. Spinning in the mirror I decieded I looked nice, grabbing a pair of plain black trainers I slipped them them on before skipping back to my room and sorting my hair out.

I simply brushed it and scooped half of the top into a small pony tail via a clip over the rest of my hair.

Decieding I looked decent I opened my bedroom door and headed to Kols room, Cotton running downstairs eager to see Rebekah most likely. Opening Kols door I grinned as he shrugged on his shirt playfully wagging his eyebrows as his 6 pack disapeared.

Pouting slightly I hopped to him and hugged him feeling giddy still from our great morning.

"Hungry?" Kol asked as he kissed my neck gently before grinning at my shy nod.

"Come on then darling, should of expected that - after all I did ware you out last night" He said with a smirk over his features. Slapping him on the stomache and muttering 'jerk' he laughed and led me out the room and together we headed to the kitchen.

Rebekah was stood in the kitchen with a glass of blood in her hands sipping at it every now and then while Cotton was sat next to her on the side getting constantly fussed by her.

"Morning" Kol said as he lifted me onto the counter next to my kitty before grabbing the ingrediants to make pancakes.

"How was your night then?" Rebekah asked with a knowing smirk on her face making me lightly blush.

"It was wonderful... how was yours?" I asked as Cotton slinked between us and getting fusses from us both now.

"I was pretty uneventful nearly hooked up with Damon Salvatore!" She said as her face distorted in disgust and horror.

"Eww. At least you came to your senses before it went to far." I said a little grossed out, though Damon was undeniably gorgeous he was always so arrogant and condesending it made him a horrible romance candidate.

"Well it was actually Elijah that told Damon to leave, apparently Damon got angry with Elena last night and turned one of our waiting staff to disgust the dopplebitch causing her to storm off. Elijah found the girl in transition and took her to one of the guest rooms offering to take her under his wing once she awakens." Rebekah said now checking over her nails.

"He turned one of the staff? Who did he turn? do you know?" I asked instantly thinking of the girl I know Elijah had been watching intensly last night.

"I don't know her name, dark hair, thin, pretty, tall, um... I don't think I saw anything else why?" She said thinking back to last night as she described the girl.

"There was a waitress here who served myself and Kol at a restaurant on our first date - a restaraunt that I now know Elijah reccomended and last night she brought our champagnes over when I was with him and Elijah wouldn't stop staring at her, she blushed and smiled before leaving." I said slightly excited over the prospect of Elijah and the waitress - Abby I think.

"Oh, well as long as he doesn't fall again for a doppleganger I approve!" She snarked her obvious disgust at the Petrova bloodline.

"Here we go darling, I will be right back." Kol announced handing me a plate of large fluffy pancakes smothered in syrup and chocolate chips making me smile at his thoughtfullness.

"Thank you!" I said loudly as he sped away, no doubt grabbing a bloodbag from the seperate fridge in the large pantry next to the laundry room.

Digging into my heart breakfast I almost choked when Caroline came in. Only in one of Klaus's shirts.

"Oh my god!" I squealed happily.

"Shhh! He's still sleeping!" She said blushing slightly before sighing and hopping gracefully onto the side next to me.

"SO! How was it? Are you two together now or what?" I said slightly giddy and not even noticing when Cotton clawed one of my pancakes on the side for her to munch on.

"It was...it was incredible. He was so sweet and attentive it was just unbelievable... I don't know if we're together I mean... there is this pull between us this ... spark and it is so right when I'm near him." She murmered dreamily as I began eating my pancakes absent mindedly.

"I don't get why my brother has such an obsession over you but you are one of the best choices here for him." Rebekah said while finishing of her blood and hopping of the side to place the red tinted glass in the sink.

"I got to go get some things for tonight, see you later. And Caroline? I think you and my brother would be good for one another, he hasn't really opened up to anyone in ages, not even us before we were daggered and he has exposed himself more to you then you know so please don't take advantage of that because if you hurt him, I will kill you." Rebekah announced with flair before strolling fashionably from the room.

Not sure what to say Caroline grabbed a knife and fork before joining me in eating this huge platter of pancakes.

"I have to say despite her speech being intimidating she was right. Since Klaus met you he has changed and in a good way." I said softly unable to eat any more and surrendering some bits of pancake to the hovering kitty watching the plate intently.

"I do like him. A lot, and again can picture a future with him, but he did try to hurt my friends and I don't no how to get passed that to be honest." She mumbled.

"Darling if I might interject on your girl talk." Kol announced making both me and Caroline jump at his sudden appearance. "My brother though a big headed jerk has been practically abandoned by our parents and us since when we were first turned, he was a bastard and in our familys name a disgrace. It was Rebekah and Elijah who made sure to try and keep him in the family. To feel included and I must take blame, because me, Finn and our parents ostracized him he got caught up on making his own family, in other words hybrids because he was literally one of a kind neither vampire or werewolf and in turn not accepted by either species or most his family. He became obsessed with breaking his curse when our father deemed us well... only the ones that stood by Klaus as monsters so he then thought the breaking of his curse would be the best form of protection for himself, Bekah and Elijah. Your are one of the few that haven't treated him like an outcast and are honest with him and thats why he has taken such a strong bond or fancy to you." Kol said sipping his blood bag through his speech.

I sadly sighed as Kol wrapped a arm around my waist understanding this completely and feeling sorry for Caroline as she looked a little teary at hearing the loneliness of Klaus's past. But I could see her understanding why he was so obsessed with breaking the curse, so hooked on wanting her to give him a simple chance.

"I took a chance to be with him. I care for him despite not trying and I understand how hard he must have felt and though I can't fully forgive him, I can't hate nor condemn him anymore either." Caroline announced looking happy at her choice and went to tell Klaus she was no longer holding back from a potential relationship between the two.

"Good morning." Elijah announced walking in the door slipping his ironed suit jacket over his neatly pressed shirt.

"Morning, how is the girl Damon killed last night?" I asked eager as ever to see if it was the girl he fancied.

"She is fine, a little confused but handling it suprisingly well. I was infact going to gather a daylight selection of jewellry for her to choose from and a few blood bags for her. Do you have any clothes she could borrow actually?" He asked while heating a couple of bags in the microwave.

"Yeah I have loads, do you want me to drop them by your room?" I asked hopping from the counter snickering slightly at Kol's whine.

"No I shall escort you, she is having a little trouble talking to me so I think you might be able to talk and explain things a little more to her since Rebekah has left." He said as the microwave dinged.

Collecting the bags he looked to me and led me to my room where I grabbed a few basic items like a new pack of underwear, socks and bras before gathering a black skirt and shirt, jeans, a dress basically a little of everything not sure what she would like besides. No doubt Rebekah and Caroline would protest taking her shopping in a few days when this thing with Esther is over.

I met Elijah and we made small talk as headed to the guest room where she was occupying at the moment. 


	20. Abby the vampire

I own nothing other then my OC, please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover image. :)

Mia POV

The door opened slowly and the first thing that registered my mind was 'she looks so young'. The girl, now vampire was roughly 17 and had almost cherub features.

Her lips full matching her large green eyes and dimpled cheeks. A small button nose and tiny dainty body. At some point she had been changed from her waiting uniform and been put in a long white gown - most likely gifted by Rebekah last night. It just added to her youthful look.

Her hair was in a pile of messy curls temporarily being tamed with a elastic band.

"Abby, I would like you to meet a close friend of mine and my brothers mate Mia. She has brought some clothes for you and offered to explain a little more of vampires." Elijah said gently as we approached the girl with small foots steps.

She was obviously on edge and nervous as she kept biting her nails and couldn't stop twitching.

"Hey Abby, you met me before remember?" I asked softly as we finally reached her seated form on the large bed.

Looking over me I saw her mind click and a familiarity enter her eyes and a smile grace her lips.

"I remember... you came to the restaurant a week or so ago..." She whispered nervously flicking her eyes between myself and Elijah who was stood at the end of the bed holding a large jewellry box and the clothes I said she could borrow.

"If you are OK, then I shall leave you in Mia's hands she has offered you some clothes, knows about the sunlight jewellry and the blood bags are here." He said pulling a couple of bags from his pockets and placing them on a large teak chest of draws before smiling and leaving making sure to nod to me. I knew that he and most likely Kol would be listening not to far away in case the blood lust got to much for her and I became an unwilling donar.

"Hey, I don't know what Elijah has told you so what do you know so far?" I asked sitting on the corner of the bed.

"He told me I'm a vampire, not to open the curtains until I get a piece of jewellry. It's so wierd, the last thing I remember is walking into the back room near the pantry to get my bag and coat as it was my end of shift and a man burst in mumbling, he grabbed my neck and shoved his ... his bloody wrist in my mouth before everything went black..." She murmered.

"Yes, that was a vampire called Damon Salvatore, he is an impulsive man and I am sorry that you got the blunt end of his grief or anger. When a human ingests vampire blood it has healing effects, but if you die with the blood in your system it turns you into a vampire. When you awaken you have a 24 hour time limit to drink blood before the vampire blood in your system wears down and can no loger keep the body alive unless its fed. After the initial feeding your blood will complete the change and then the cells will turn the new ones and you will be able to last a little longer before you need to feed again, this blood will keep you healedand healthy but will take your ability to walk in the sun, have a poison effect from vervain, it will burn you and your presence will no longer be welcomed in the living home of others." I described making sure to pause and make sure she was following after every few sentences watching to make sure she understood I was being completely serious.

"Now, there are witches and one of the earliest witches from a thousand years ago faced a great fear after loosing her son and so created a potion from the blood of a girl, various healing herbs and drew energy from the sun. She then fed this to her childeren before killing them. The healing herb was vervain, this was now painful to her childeren, the blood of the girl was now precious and could unlock a curse the woman placed on one of her childeren and the sun destroyed the cells of her childeren faster making them burn. So she spelled a barrier of such over the most precious of stones of that time and they were enchanted and made the wearer immune to the suns effects, now no longer humans they were called vampires. They gained many new abilitys, such as eternal life, health and the power to heal fast, along with super speed, sight, hearing, strength and they could compel or hypnotize people who hadn't handled the previous healing herb - vervain. However when the childeren fed blood to others and they died the effects and the negative effects were enhanced as the blood was now watered down so to speak. These new vampires had to feed in certain hours or they would decay, more could kill them where as only a wood made from the vervains tree could kill the previous vampires and they could only compel humans, wheras the others could compel vampires being as they shared blood and were much stronger as they were older - even if by a few weeks. The first vampires are called the originals, that family consists of the deceased father Mikeal, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol. As you have figured that is this family, now known as the Mikealsons." I continued smiling slightly as she got caught in the history and was now leaning forward enchanted.

"Any questions?" I asked knowing I was practically done other then explaining Klaus's curse, but I would leave that to him as it was his life.

"Who is Mrs Mikealson then, I thought the mother would have died - I mean she wasn't included in the original vampires so how is she alive?" She asked confusion showing clear on her face.

"She is in face their mother. Klaus, was infact the son of another man and when he found out he killed her without knowing that she and her friend Ayanna had placed a spell on her to hold her spirit only to be release with Ayannas decendants - who are now known as the Bennett witches. They stole her coffin and then spelled it thinking it would kill Klaus as they have a feud going on and when their magic hit the coffin the magic that spelled it mingled and unlocked it awakening the person within - Esther Mikaelson." I explained carefully trying to make sure it was clear enough to understand.

"What is she doing now then? I mean she's back and now they are playing happy familys?" She asked, I shrugged not wanting to pull her into the plan without asking Elijahs and the others opinions first. She was new and if she hated this life Esther could emotionally blackmail her.

She looked almost longingly at the blood bag but I could see the uncertainty lingering.

"I don't know what I would do if I turned... I don't want to die but..I don't want to kill people! I don't know what I would do forever..." She uttered almost tearfully, her emotions were hightening to match her other senses.

"You don't have to kill, most vampires drink from blood bags now or even compel a human before drinking enough to fill them and then make them forget and go home. Or you could feed on animals but that would render you weaker and unable to fight well and you would need to feed more often as the blood would break down your system faster. And you won't be alone forever, you would have us. We are responsible and you can stay as long as you want, I mean Elijah has offered to look after you, teach you and help you until you are ready when some things are tied up here and I know Klaus won't mind you living here. We are your new family, and friends." I said relaxing, it was nice to just talk even if it was explaining the history but it was nice to speak to someone new and different.

Gulping she nodded while standing and grabing one of the lukewarm bags before hestantly biting into it and gulping down the pure life moaning in bliss as she did so.

That was it her senses were hightened and she was now a full vampire. Smiling I waited until she finished both bags before she turned to me sheepishly at the blood that had dribbled down her chin and onto her chest.

"Thats ok, if you follow me you can have a shower, freshen up and then I have some clothes here for you ok?" I said smiling and leading her into the ensuite bathroom, it was smaller then mine but not by much.

"Thank you, I mean its so confusing but incredible and ... different" she whispered softly with a watery smile.

"No trouble, later we can ask Elijah about a room of your own as this is in the guest qautres, we can go shopping for you later today if you want after you have settled in or tomorrow whenever your comfortable." I said with a smile before showing her how the shower works, where the towels and soaps ect was and leaving her for a little while. I waited in the room for about 45 minutes briefly talking to Elijah who returned with a drink for me and a glass of blood for her and said that Klaus and Caroline had gone out until tonight, Finn was staying with their mother messaging if there are any changes in her plans and Kol had gone out to get something but hadn't said what or when he would be back. And Elijah was setting up her new bedroom a few down from mine and opposite his, getting her a credit card and sorting out other bits for her.

"Hey..." Abby said grinning, she looked much more comfortable after washing, shaving and generally cleaning.

"Hi! you look much more happier. Was the shower ok?" I asked standing from the bed and placing my pineapple juice on the bedside table.

"Yes, thank you...gave me time to think... clear my mind." She said a little embarissed.

"No problem, I can't imagine how wierd and strange this is for you. Ok I have some clothes here or if you don't like these I can take you to my room and you can pick out some different ones." I said smiling while holding out some clothes to her and spreading the others over the bed for her to see.

"Thank you, I will take these for now. Be right back!" she giggled slightly after grabbing some black skinny jeans and a red vest top along with some basic black underwear, bras and socks.

While waiting I folded the remaining clothes up and put them in the corner armchair before opening the large jewellry box full of magically protected rings.

Some of the pieces were so beautiful, everything was boxed or bagged up and organised neatly. Elijah had reccomended that she takes three pieces, two to wear incase one gets broken, stolen or lost when wearing and one for back up.

"What do you think?" Abby asked appearing next to me as I jumped. Apologising she giggled much happier now she was dressed and no longer hungry.

"It's ok, should be used to it after all I have known about vampires for nearly a year, lived with them for over a week and been best friends with two for nearly 6 months not to mention I'm dating one!" I said laughing before noting how pretty she was, her damp hair fell in wet rings while the clothes clung to her tall (...well taller then me) curvy frame.

"Wow you look so pretty! They look better on you then they would have ever looked on me!" I said giggling as she mockingly did a little spin.

"Now, we have lot's of sun protection jewellry its been advised you pick at least three pieces and wear two at all time in case one breaks or somebody steals it ok?" I asked as I pulled the large wooden box into the centre of the bed before we automatically sat on either side and started looking.

"This is all so nice! I don't know how I will pick!" She said opening many of the boxes with a gasp of wonder.

"Well pick out your top ones and then narrow it down from there." I said, eventually we found four pieces for her. One was a plain pair of stud earrings which she would wear all the time along with a beautiful ring. It had a silver band with six stones going over the top in the pattern of Lazuli, diamond over the top of her finger and then she had two back ups. A long chained necklace with had a simple stone in the shape of a cube with little rune symbols carved on each face and the last piece was another ring which was gold with a large stone and had onyx stones clustered in little patterns merging with the metal as it held the stone to the ring in the shape of a flower.

"Good choices! Now ready to go meet the others?" I asked as we finished putting the boxes of trinkets in the large box before we went downstairs to where at least one of the originals would be. 


	21. Leaving?

I own nothing other then my OC's, and please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover image.

Mia POV

I was right, sat on the large leather armchair was Elijah just finishing some forms and paperwork while sipping a crystal glass of bourbon.

"Good afternoon, I take it you are more comfortable?" He asked Abby smiling whilst stacking the completed papers together and setting them in a neat pile on a small end table next to him while motioning to the long sofa to his right.

"Much, thank you for helping me it really means a lot... but .. what now?" Abby asked hestantly sitting on the seat closest to him while I sat crossed legged on the floor noting Cotton playing in a small cat tree - Rebekah had bought around ten of varying cat trees and placed them around the mansion.

"What do you mean?" He asked unsure what new aspect of her life she was referring to.

"Well, where do I go, Mia said you would help me but with what exactly?" She asked wanting more infomation.

"Well, Mia and her mate - my brother, Kol are planning to travel after she has finished school, we can do the same. I know you are too old for school but you can stay here with us to get closer to Mia and my sister Rebekah they will get some clothes for you, get settled in then if you want I can take you with me when I leave. The whole family is planning to disperse after the end of the term other then my brother Klaus." He said leaning back before explaining that he has already filled in the forms for her to have credit cards, a car, her room was being arranged, some basic clothes, a phone, laptop everything she needed.

I exused myself as Abby and Elijah conversed a little more before walking to the kitchen to get myself a drink.

"Hello darling, the plans are set for tonight the agreement between the Salvatores is solid and we are prepared. How was talking with the baby vampire?" He asked me while gently wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It was fun, shes nice and has a lot on her plate, I mean most people have a general clue about the supernatural world before they get turned or changed but she had no clue. She was just tossed in headfirst with no warning what so ever." I murmered giggling as his breath tickled my neck.

"Mm, understandable. I think in that sense Elijah would be the more... level headed of us I mea lets face it, Klaus and me would be terrible mentors, Finn hates this life without needing to train a young vampire and Rebekah is to busy being a little tart to bother with her." He ended with a snicker. I smiled lightly before slapping his arm for being rude.

"Come on darling I have something I want to show you before tonight goes down, and when that happens I want you to stay right here ok? no arguments I need you to be safe." He said while leading me to the staircase only to tie a blind fold around my head making me giggle before scooping me up.

"I will but you need to check in when its done. I need to know you and the others are ok." I said laughing breathless as he slipped me onto my feet.

"You will be informed the moment its over, Finn has given his word that he is on our side, that mother believes us all to be linked and is going to attempt to do the spell in 7 hours." He said slightly excited if his voice was anything to go by.

Removing the blindfold he turned me around slowly making me gasp. We were in a room I hadn't seen before, it had cream and white marble effect walls with polished wood flooring. In the centre of the room was a round table with two meals set up with a few rose petals trickled over the table. A glass of red wine sat next to each plate along with silver cutlery.

Other then that there was soft music playing in the background, candles of white, black and red lit up all around the room with roses, lillys and other various flowers placed artistically around the room on some covered units. It was so beautiful it took my breath away.

"...Kol this ... its absoloutly amazing!" I said leaping into his arms while he grinned at my reaction.

"Glad you like it darling, thought we needed a peaceful evening since I know that you will be getting nervous or anxious the closer we get." He said while placing me on my chair kissing each of my hands and a swift but passionate kiss on my lips before sitting at his own place.

"Mia, you need to know I do love you, but after this is all over I need to leave." I gaped shocked as my feelings froze, my heart stopped and my brain just numbed everything. I was vaguely away tears were stinging my eyes as he gazed at the glass of wine in front of me not looking me in the eyes.

"What...what do you mean?" It was barely a question, more a belated comment which I wasn't sure I wanted awnsered. Why would he go threw all this, to leave me...us.

"I mean after tonight is finished with... I have booked a flight to leave. I wasn't going to tell you but..." He shrugged as his voice staggered.

"Y..your leaving tonight, and you wern't going to tell me." I didn't have anything in me, no emotions, feeling or motivation to put the question into my statement.

"I love you, but I just can't do this. Love is a weakness, you give me strength but I can't have the leverage of you because you can't be mine. Not fully and this is the last night we are to be together. And I wanted to make this memory last." He announced sipping his own wine as I processed the fact he was abandoning me. I barely registered what I was doing, I simply walked out ignoring his calls.

I loved him. He was my mate, I am willing to turn for him, die for him I would face Esther alone for him and he cant even muster the strength to give it a go. We were so close, we made plans to travel and I thought I finally had a family but it seems he can't allow me that because it won't be a family without him there.

"Mia! Mia, please let me have this night. Don't go." He practically begged as he sped in front of me.

"You...you are my life, the only thing that makes me smile in the morning and you want me to give you one last night when you are leaving me and you expect me to what? Pity you? You are a grown man, alive for 1000 years and I understand to a degree how being with someone would be a big change but if you are willing to just leave and ... I don't know. I don't see how you can leave after everything but you obviously don't care as much as I do if you can just leave." I whimpered before strolling past him without being disturbed before walking straight out the house.

I have no idea how long I walked but I just did, I remember walking past Klaus who was kissing Caroline in the park, seeing Finn and a pretty redheaded woman talking through the grill windows, walking past Elena and her little gang before it clicked.

I was done, I mean Kol said he can't let me die that I needed to turn to be with him because he claimed he can't be without me and now he doesn't need me with him. I knew he was impulsive and lets face it a little insane but he has let go completely now.

I just about broke down when a large hand covered my mouth cutting of my startled scream and another arm twisted around my waist as I uselessly struggled.

"Nice to see you again 'darling'!" A eerily familier voice hissed in my ear as my already chilled blood turned to ice.

Gabe.

Before I could think of anything I was sped away as more tears rained down my face, Kol said he wouldn't stay, wasn't even going to say bye, so he wouldn't know I was gone, Elijah, Klaus and the others would see that Kol left and most likely assume I went with him. I was truly alone with Gabe now. With no help on the horizon. 


	22. Where's Mia?

I own nothing but my OC's, and please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover image.

Rebekahs POV

Upon returning to the mansion I instantly tensed at the tension almost spilling out the windows.

I followed the growls distinctly coming from Kol and found him in one of the bare storage rooms which had been decorated up into a romantic theme, I found it beautiful I know that Kol was planning somthing special but considering the now smashed furniture I assume it hadn't gone how he planned.

"What happened?!" I shrieked as my brother froze from ripping the red sheer curtains to ribbons.

"I told her I was leaving!" He yelled hurt and anger in his eyes.

"What?" I asked dangerously. He better not have hurt my best friend, she always had bad self esteem and if he upset her she would run. He was her first relationship and she knew he was impuslive but she would have taken anything to heart without any doubt.

"I had to convince Mia I was leaving her tonight and she didn't ask me to stay or come with me she just ran away!" He yelled kicking a fallen chair into a wall turning it to kindling.

"Why?!" I screamed my face tightening as my teeth sharpened and eyes turned black in anger.

"I ...I didn't want to but! URG! I love her but Icould smell mother in here, she was listening I know she was. I ...I was going to ask her to leave with me tonight but knowing mother was listening I just had this ...impulse she needed to be honest in her emotions but if mother is doing things tonight then I know that she will try causing a distraction and that will include Mia! No doubt. But if I made mother think Mia didn't matter and that she had left then ... then Mia would be safe." He murmered brokenly and though I was pissed. I could see the hurt and self hatred in his eyes.

"Kol, she would have been safe here. Klaus's hybrids would have kept her safe, the 'scooby crew' are on our side thanks to Mia and Klaus's deal with them." I hissed. If Mia ran... she would be able to stay hidden until she wanted to be found thanks to Klaus giving her numerous tips and even a safe house only he knew the address to and if Kol hurt her that much then Klaus would not ever consider giving him.

"No! no she wouldn't Rebekah, she is the one thing that makes me calm. That keeps me relaxed and makes me think straight and I know I couldn't focus on anything tonight if there was even a slight possibility that she would be in danger. I found these crystals." He said motioning to three large grey stones now in a small heap on the floor.

From what I remember from being human and when we began practicing magic they were used for many things, such as proctection. But it meant that the one who placed them would hear everything in the room, feel the atmosphere and know everything inside. The moment Kol moved them they would have stopped working and she would assume they left the room.

"It...you, you could have moved them before Mia came in or sat down!" I snapped my mind trembling. To keep the energys locked like these crystal in this room would have taken a lot of energy. Mother really wanted to know what was going on and since that talk with Mia, she has been almost wary of her and Mia refused to tell us what was said between them.

"I Didn't know then!" He roared making my form quiver the slightest bit. "I only recognised the presence after we had sat down and Mia was already concerned I didn't want her knowing mother was suspitious of us. She would have only worried more or try helping endangering herself. I couldn't let her get hurtn because of me...she deserves a normal life and if that means she hates me then so be it..." He sobbed collapsing.

"Kol...she never wanted a normal life. I understand what you mean, but I don't agree with your way of handling it. You don't deserve her, honestly she is kind, sweet, funny, unique but loves you with everything she is. But at the same time she can't get anything better then you. You are protective, fun, impulsive - yes but when it comes to her nobody could keep her safer then you, and you have sent her away into a dangerous world, emotionally upset and of balance where anyone - not including mother and the people we know, could get her because mother and the Salvatores are not the only dangers in this world. She is out in this world which she still doesn't fully understand, alone and scared thinking the one person who she gave her whole heart to, now hates her and used her like a toy." I said, my voice hard and cold.

He looked at me in anger but I saw the cogs in his head twisting into visioning his 'mate' in danger and finally seeing the truth in my words.

She deserves better then him honestly, and he doesn't deserve her. But they are perfect for one another and I can't picture either of them being able to last or love with anyone else.

"Rebekah! Kol!" We heard Klaus snap from the lounge, looking at one another we sped to him to see both Finn and Elijah pacing the room behind him all of them in some form of distress.

"Who was the last in the cellar?" He hissed as his eyes kept changing from gold to red and back again.

We both shrugged, I was in there the other day and it was meant to be Kol checking on Gabe this morning but he went out saying that Finn offered to do it.

Upon saying that Finn said he did that and he was passed out from blood loss before going to see Sage.

"Gabe is gone, there is no scents downstairs and none other then ours around the house." He hissed in pure anger before sniffing deeply.

"Wheres Mia?" He asked in a frighteningly calm voice. 


	23. An Original?

I own nothing but my OC's, please review and tell me what you think they really do inspire me to write more :) AND please thank BookFreak25 for the cover imagings.

Mia POV

"You know, I was told I'm not allowed to kill you but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you..." He murmered sadistically while his eyes practically glowed.

Shaking my head in a violant attempt made him laugh before he stopped suddenly with a growl and simply ungagged me before leaving the room looking intently at me as he left.

Now that the primary threat was gone I could focus on how to escape since nobody else would try saving me this time. Tearing up at that thought I shook my head taking note of the obvious cellar I was in.

The large stoned floors matched with the rustic looking walls. Other then that there was nothing in here other then a few large crates, odd chairs and a couple of storage boxes. Frowning I focused on my tied wrists and attempted to locate anything sharp that might be able to rip threw the thick sailing rope but nothing stood out.

~15 MINUTES LATER~

My escape attempts had been stopped. I may or may not have managed to knock the chair I was tied to over so I was now laying uncomfortably on the floor and unable to get up. Growling at my little problem I never noticed the door opening to the left of me (I can't really be blamed for that! I did fall to the right and couldn't really move my head).

"Well, I needn't ask if you are comfortable." A eery voice chirped out of my sight. It however didn't mean I couldn't know who it was already. Esther.

"Oh no I have never been shown such hospitality!" I almost spat in her general direction.

"Such manners..." She murmered. I don't care anymore, the 'family' I had no doubt would take Kols side, the person I loved more then anything didn't love me and I was over all sick of Esther, Gabe all of it. I was just so tired.

"What am I doing here?" I asked with a sigh.

"You are a part of my family. I thought you would be the best ...candidate for my little spell."  
She said now sneering at my face as she had circled me slowly and stopped in front of me.

"What spell? And Kol is leaving...I'm not apart of his family..." I murmured sadly.

"Oh, you don't know? My boy said those things for my benifet, he sensed that I had been in the room and thought if he made you run I would forget you but I have watched him for 1000 years, I knew he would drive you away and send you straight to me. But you see I thought that Gabe here would make the better gaurd for you.

And the spell, well I know Finn has turned on me. I knew the moment he changed his mind, he started questioning me a little and I felt his self hatred melting so I need a original. Gabe was one of the first turned after Sage, the next powerful after my childeren so I offered him a chance to be one. You see though, I need a true original with the blood of a doppleganger which she graciously provided, my childerens blood since you will be linked to them and Gabe is my muscle until tonight." She said mockingly wiping a tear away from my eyes as it clicked.

She was going to turn me like she did her own childeren.

"But they arn't linked!" I blurted hoping to stay human, I don't want to live forever alone nor die bringing every vampire in the world with me because I had to get involved!

"No, I know Finn held the potion back, but you drink their combined blood, the dopplegangers and die. You come back an original thanks to Elenas blood and linked to my children thanks to their blood and a little magic." She said looking in my tearful eyes.

"You are the monster. All you had to do was nurture them and love them, and none of this would have happened. You are worse then anyone of them because you made it upsetting a balance and now that balance is safe once more your ready to unhinge the world to 'fix' somthing that has made itself better. You. Are. Disgusting!" I screamed as tears of anger dripped from my cheeks onto the stone floor.

My head was split to the side as she slapped me violently making me yelp in pain while she hissed in anger before waving two of her fingers making my chair snap upright making my body jolt in pain where I was bound to tightly to the chair.

"Well I won't be here to witness this 'worst world' in the next few hours." She growled before leaving the room yelling something to Gabe as she did so.

I gulped my tears back as they attempted choking me and ignored my burning cheek.

A moment later a grinning Gabe entered and approached me with a large knife before slicing the binds from me and heaving me up, the only binds unbroken were the ones entrapping my wrists making my hopelessly try to wriggle from his tightening grip.

He carried me out the room and I recognized where I was this was the old witches house. Gulping I held in a yelp when I noted that he was carrying my awkward form to a large pentagram.

Dropping me in the centre I curled slightly from the sight of Esther as she approached me holding a long test tube full of thick red liquid. I tried shuffling away but a painful kick to my ribs thanks to Gabe stopped me moving away - also the fact he stomped his foot on my ribcage stopping me escaping.

"Ready for the end?" Esther asked rhetorically with a murderous glint in her ancient eyes as she approached me tilting the vial this way and that almost tauntingly before crouching over my quivering form.

Clamping my mouth shut so tight my teeth were practically cracking she laughed with a hollow humour.

With a echo of her clicking her fingers she had Gabe lean down without relieving any pressure holding me to the floor and yanked my jaw open as she poured the sweet blood into my mouth and made me swallow as I tried spitting it out. Gabe simply locked my mouth closed.

Smiling in a empty way Esther stood straight before muttering in latin (by the sounds of it) and a circle of flames flew from the circle around the pentagram and blocked the now flittering siblings who arrived the second I swallowed.

"Mia!" Was the collected yell as a hand split through my chest cavity and tore my heart from my now broken body while the light in my eyes all died but the reflection of the fire.


	24. Run!

I own nothing but Mia, her family and Gabe. Please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover image :-)

Mia's POV

I awoke to an immense pain practically splitting my throat in half as my head was twisting around trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Mia?" A almost hollow call reached me as I painfully sat up with a low groan.

Looking over to the one who yelled I saw Kol pitifully kneeling by the invisable barrier framed with twisting flames. On the left of Kol was Rebekah stock still as though unsure what to do with herself. Klaus was quietly hissing and growling as he paced around the barrier and Elijah and Finn were looking over everything with a calculating eye.

It dawned on me suddenly that Gabe had tore out my heart... which was actually sat next to me making me cringe before I shuffled away from it with a grossed out look coating my features.

"AH! Our guest of honour is finally awake!" Esthers creepy voice pierced my mind. I cringed as my ears were now hyper sensitive.

"It appears so..." I groaned cringing at the pounding in my head.

"Well now that you have graced us with your presence, I think we should continue with the plans don't you?" She asked as she stood from a lone chair grabbing a blood pouch most likely bought or stolen from a hospital and walking towards me as I clamped my jaw shut once again.

Sighing she called for Gabe who almost magically appeared next to me. My mind cleared though as I tossed my head back in the sudden anger that engulphed me. The base of my skull smashed into his face making him curse and drop me as I twisted and smiled slightly as Gabe took another step backwards in pain not thinking and ignored the slightly panicked cries of Esther as he left the protection of the pentagram and fell through the fire catching alight as he did so.

Screaming he cursed and begged before his pain was shortened drastically as a black eyed Klaus literally tore his head of with his elongated teeth.

I turned as my ears twitched at Esthers pained gasp as the flames flew to extreme heights before she screamed about her sisters leaving her before the flames died out.

Turning I saw Kol ripping hiw own mother to pieces as Klaus joined and Rebekah watched with a malicious enjoyment.

Grimacing in disgust I turned and ran. I was in transistion to beccoming a vampire and if I was right, I was turning into an origional if Esther was telling the truth. Tears popped in my eyes as the prospect of living forever alone and never being able to die hit me. Not realising my own speed that was already enhanced due to the powerful blood in my body which was still turning me without the help of human blood.  
I just ran - fast. Ran from Kol, his family, blood, life...death. Everything. I. Just. Ran.

And nobody stopped me.

Or nobody noticed...


	25. Burning?

I own nothing but Mia, her family and Gabe. Please thank Bookfreak25 for the cover image :-)

Mia's POV

I was running fast, at a speed I never thought I would possess and by the time I stopped it was only because my throat was burning at a intensity that I couldn't breathe, not to mention my eyes were so blurred with tears I couldn't fathom where I was as I had been listening to my instincts to run and they led me here... wherever here is.

Wiping my eyes and taking a large gulp of air I noted I was in a large wooded area which I had never seen, frowning it hit me that I was no longer in Mystic Falls. Sighing in pain I spun around when I heard buzzing voices in the distance, a split second passed and I found myself running towards it with my mouth salivating for a reason I refused to acknowledge.

I stopped and once more I had no idea where I was though in a small camping site, with two confused strangers asking my questions I couldn't hear over their bounding pulse's.

Gulping and holding my breathe I attempted to compose myself but my eyes trailed to the thrumming jugular of the larger man who had started taking small hesitant steps in my direction. I snapped when his warm fingers traced my arm in a kind hearted action which I repayed him by allowing my demon face to corrupt my appearance and lunge towards him not even giving him time to cringe at my new look. My elongated teeth mapped the cross of where I needed to bite and before I knew it I had two corpses around me, my already bloody clothes now damp once more and my face coated in the kind blood that had only wanted to help me.

Gasping in disgust I released a very unattractive sob before I picked the two bodys up and laid them more peacfully next to once another before giving a small prayer in apologies to them and begging the unresponsive bodys for forgiveness I knew I would never recieve before I stood and walked almost zombie like away leaving them as though they were merely sleeping.

Cringing I let the unstable and feelings of disgust float to the back of my throat in the form of bile which I soon enough expelled before I ran once more this time with a clearer head.

Kol didn't want me, his family that I thought were my own didn't even care when I ran away, and my own blood family could never see me for who I was before why would they even think about it now.

Tearfully I sobbed before slumping down head first into a large tree making the bark split at my violent attack.

But they seemed sad... when I was uh... killed so they must have cared even a little bit, but ... I was technically killed now and a vampire - they never talked through me becomming a vampire. Did that mean they didn't want me to become one? They fought hard with Kol when he tried turning me before...

Surely Klaus wouldn't feel or see it any of this in a negative life after all he did say before I met Kol he would turn me if I ever asked, and Rebekah announced I was her best friend whether human or not.

In my conflicting thoughts I didn't notice the sun creeping up on me until it was brightening the bloodied clothes on my small form.

Gasping I leapt up to try running from my death...final death I mean. Before it clicked. It had touched me, and I didn't burn. Esther... she said I was a origional but - the others wore rings... why am I not burning?!

Hesitantly I raised my fingers into the light before bathing myself in it completely watching the red sky fazing into purples and blues before my eyes and it was ... beautiful.

A/N: RIGHT Sorry about my lack of updates but my laptop thinks it is funny to keep turning itself on and off without my permission and no warnings so I think it has officially died... RIP but I am now using the computer which isn't really meant for this as it is a gaming computer but it will doi until I have money to replace my laptop so my chapters and storys might ... lack or trail for a little while but I will try to update every few days but Sorry again. :-)


End file.
